yugiohdecksfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Módulo:RdDatosR
local c = { 'RABCAORNADO' = {'Rabca Ornado', 'Friller Rabca', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '3', '700', '1500', '93830681'}, 'RABIDHORSEMAN' = {'Jinete Rabioso', 'Rabid Horseman', 'monstruo de fusión', 'tierra', 'guerrero-bestia', '6', '2000', '1700', '94905343'}, 'RABIDRAGON' = {'Conedragón', 'Rabidragon', 'monstruo normal', 'luz', 'dragón', '8', '2950', '2900', '95788410'}, 'RABIETADELTIRANO' = {'Rabieta del Tirano', 'Tyrant\'s Tantrum', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '38318146'}, 'RACIMODEAMARILESDELFENIX' = {'Racimo de Amariles del Fénix', 'Phoenixian Cluster Amaryllis', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'planta', '8', '2200', '0', '23558733'}, 'RADIANELKAIJUMULTIDIMENSIONAL' = {'Radian, el Kaiju Multidimensional', 'Radian, the Multidimensional Kaiju', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '7', '2800', '2500', '28674152'}, 'RADIANTDIVINEBIRDVENE' = {'Ave Divina Radiante Vene', 'Radiant Divine Bird Vene', 'monstruo de ritual', 'luz', 'hada', '8', '2800', '2000', '10441498'}, 'RADIANTHEMULTIDIMENSIONALKAIJU' = {'Radian, el Kaiju Multidimensional', 'Radian, the Multidimensional Kaiju', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '7', '2800', '2500', '28674152'}, 'RADIANTJERAL' = {'Jeral Radiante', 'Radiant Jeral', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '4', '1000', '2000', '84177693'}, 'RADIANTMIRRORFORCE' = {'Fuerza Espejo Radiante', 'Radiant Mirror Force', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '21481146'}, 'RADIANTSPIRIT' = {'Espíritu Radiante', 'Radiant Spirit', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'reptil', '7', '2000', '1500', '12624008'}, 'RADIOELDRAGONDELAMEDIALUNA' = {'Radio, el Dragón de la Media Luna', 'Radius, the Half-Moon Dragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'dragón', '4', '1400', '1200', '6483224'}, 'RADIONMORFOTRONICO' = {'Radión Morfotrónico', 'Morphtronic Radion', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'trueno', '4', '1000', '900', '55119278'}, 'RADIUSTHEHALFMOONDRAGON' = {'Radio, el Dragón de la Media Luna', 'Radius, the Half-Moon Dragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'dragón', '4', '1400', '1200', '6483224'}, 'RAFAGA' = {'Ráfaga', 'Gust', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '73079365'}, 'RAFAGADEDISPERSIONDECELDAA' = {'Ráfaga de Dispersión de Celda "A"', '"A" Cell Scatter Burst', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '73262676'}, 'RAFAGADELRAPAZ' = {'Ráfaga del Rapaz', 'Raptor\'s Gust', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '66994718'}, 'RAFAGAXYZ' = {'Ráfaga Xyz', 'Xyz Burst', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '30600344'}, 'RAFFLESIAATRAPADORA' = {'Rafflesia Atrapadora', 'Traptrix Rafflesia', 'monstruo xyz', 'tierra', 'planta', '4', '300', '2500', '6511113'}, 'RAFFLESIASEDUCTION' = {'Seducción de Rafflesia', 'Rafflesia Seduction', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'planta', '2', '300', '900', '31440542'}, 'RAGEOFTHEDEEPSEA' = {'Furia del Mar Profundo', 'Rage of the Deep Sea', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '5', '0', '0', '73778008'}, 'RAGINGCLOUDIAN' = {'Cloudian Enfurecido', 'Raging Cloudian', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '23639291'}, 'RAGINGEARTH' = {'Tierra Enfurecida', 'Raging Earth', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'reptil', '7', '2000', '1500', '50957346'}, 'RAGINGERIA' = {'Eria Furiosa', 'Raging Eria', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '800', '1500', '56524813'}, 'RAGINGFLAMESPRITE' = {'Duendecilla de la Llama Enfurecida', 'Raging Flame Sprite', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'piro', '3', '100', '200', '90810762'}, 'RAGINGMADPLANTS' = {'Plantas Locas de Atar', 'Raging Mad Plants', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '95507060'}, 'RAIDENHANDOFTHELIGHTSWORN' = {'Raiden, Mano Luminosa', 'Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn', 'monstruo cantante', 'luz', 'guerrero', '4', '1700', '1000', '77558536'}, 'RAIDENMANOLUMINOSA' = {'Raiden, Mano Luminosa', 'Raiden, Hand of the Lightsworn', 'monstruo cantante', 'luz', 'guerrero', '4', '1700', '1000', '77558536'}, 'RAIDRAPTORAVENGEVULTURE' = {'Asaltorrapaz - Buitre Vengador', 'Raidraptor - Avenge Vulture', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'bestia alada', '4', '1700', '100', '10194329'}, 'RAIDRAPTORBLADEBURNERFALCON' = {'Asaltorrapaz - Halcón de la Hoja Ardiente', 'Raidraptor - Blade Burner Falcon', 'monstruo xyz', 'oscuridad', 'bestia alada', '4', '1000', '1000', '96592102'}, 'RAIDRAPTORBLAZEFALCON' = {'Asaltorrapaz - Halcón Ardiente', 'Raidraptor - Blaze Falcon', 'monstruo xyz', 'oscuridad', 'bestia alada', '5', '1000', '2000', '45533023'}, 'RAIDRAPTORBOOSTERSTRIX' = {'Asaltorrapaz - Strix Aumentador', 'Raidraptor - Booster Strix', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'bestia alada', '4', '100', '1700', '73977033'}, 'RAIDRAPTORCALL' = {'Asaltorrapaz - Llamado', 'Raidraptor - Call', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '50692511'}, 'RAIDRAPTORFIENDEAGLE' = {'Asaltorrapaz - Águila Demonio', 'Raidraptor - Fiend Eagle', 'monstruo xyz', 'oscuridad', 'bestia alada', '3', '1000', '0', '52323874'}, 'RAIDRAPTORFORCESTRIX' = {'Asaltorrapaz - Fuerza Strix', 'Raidraptor - Force Strix', 'monstruo xyz', 'oscuridad', 'bestia alada', '4', '100', '2000', '73347079'}, 'RAIDRAPTORFUZZYLANIUS' = {'Asaltorrapaz - Lanius Crespo', 'Raidraptor - Fuzzy Lanius', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'bestia alada', '4', '500', '1500', '5929801'}, 'RAIDRAPTORLASTSTRIX' = {'Asaltorrapaz - Último Strix', 'Raidraptor - Last Strix', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'bestia alada', '1', '100', '100', '97219708'}, 'RAIDRAPTORMIMICRYLANIUS' = {'Asaltorrapaz - Lanius Imitador', 'Raidraptor - Mimicry Lanius', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'bestia alada', '4', '1100', '1900', '96345188'}, 'RAIDRAPTORNAPALMDRAGONIUS' = {'Asaltorrapaz - Dragonius del Napalm', 'Raidraptor - Napalm Dragonius', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'bestia alada', '4', '1000', '1000', '60508057'}, 'RAIDRAPTORNECROVULTURE' = {'Asaltorrapaz - Buitre Necro', 'Raidraptor - Necro Vulture', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'bestia alada', '4', '1000', '1600', '51814159'}, 'RAIDRAPTORNEST' = {'Asaltorrapaz - Nido', 'Raidraptor - Nest', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '8559793'}, 'RAIDRAPTORPAINLANIUS' = {'Asaltorrapaz - Lanius Doloroso', 'Raidraptor - Pain Lanius', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'bestia alada', '1', '100', '100', '46589034'}, 'RAIDRAPTORREADINESS' = {'Asaltorrapaz - Preparación', 'Raidraptor - Readiness', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '21648584'}, 'RAIDRAPTORRETURN' = {'Asaltorrapaz - Regreso', 'Raidraptor - Return', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '30500113'}, 'RAIDRAPTORREVOLUTIONFALCON' = {'Asaltorrapaz - Halcón Revolucionario', 'Raidraptor - Revolution Falcon', 'monstruo xyz', 'oscuridad', 'bestia alada', '6', '2000', '3000', '81927732'}, 'RAIDRAPTORRISEFALCON' = {'Asaltorrapaz - Halcón Elevado', 'Raidraptor - Rise Falcon', 'monstruo xyz', 'oscuridad', 'bestia alada', '4', '100', '2000', '73887236'}, 'RAIDRAPTORSATELLITECANNONFALCON' = {'Asaltorrapaz - Halcón del Cañón Satélite', 'Raidraptor - Satellite Cannon Falcon', 'monstruo xyz', 'oscuridad', 'bestia alada', '8', '3000', '2000', '23603403'}, 'RAIDRAPTORSHARPLANIUS' = {'Asaltorrapaz - Lanius Afilado', 'Raidraptor - Sharp Lanius', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'bestia alada', '4', '1700', '1000', '60950180'}, 'RAIDRAPTORSINGINGLANIUS' = {'Asaltorrapaz - Lanius Cantante', 'Raidraptor - Singing Lanius', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'bestia alada', '4', '100', '100', '31314549'}, 'RAIDRAPTORSKULLEAGLE' = {'Asaltorrapaz - Águila de la Calavera', 'Raidraptor - Skull Eagle', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'bestia alada', '3', '1000', '500', '45184165'}, 'RAIDRAPTORTRIBUTELANIUS' = {'Asaltorrapaz - Lanius Tributo', 'Raidraptor - Tribute Lanius', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'bestia alada', '4', '1800', '400', '83236601'}, 'RAIDRAPTORULTIMATEFALCON' = {'Asaltorrapaz - Halcón Definitivo', 'Raidraptor - Ultimate Falcon', 'monstruo xyz', 'oscuridad', 'bestia alada', '10', '3500', '2000', '86221741'}, 'RAIDRAPTORVANISHINGLANIUS' = {'Asaltorrapaz - Lanius Invisible', 'Raidraptor - Vanishing Lanius', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'bestia alada', '4', '1300', '1600', '53251824'}, 'RAIDRAPTORWILDVULTURE' = {'Asaltorrapaz - Buitre Salvaje', 'Raidraptor - Wild Vulture', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'bestia alada', '6', '1600', '2000', '8785161'}, 'RAIGEKI' = {'Raigeki', 'Raigeki', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '12580477'}, 'RAIGEKIBOTTLE' = {'Botella Raigeki', 'Raigeki Bottle', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '11741041'}, 'RAIGEKIBREAK' = {'Rompe Raigeki', 'Raigeki Break', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '4178474'}, 'RAIGEKIDECRISTAL' = {'Raigeki de Cristal', 'Crystal Raigeki', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '96331676'}, 'RAIJIN' = {'Rai-Jin', 'Rai-Jin', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'trueno', '4', '?', '1000', '37829468'}, 'RAIMEI' = {'Trueno (Raimei)', 'Raimei', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '56260110'}, 'RAINBOWDARKDRAGON' = {'Dragón Arco Iris Oscuro', 'Rainbow Dark Dragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '10', '4000', '0', '79407975'}, 'RAINBOWDRAGON' = {'Dragón Arco Iris', 'Rainbow Dragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'dragón', '10', '4000', '0', '79856792'}, 'RAINBOWFLOWER' = {'Flor del Arco Iris', 'Rainbow Flower', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'planta', '2', '400', '500', '21347810'}, 'RAINBOWGRAVITY' = {'Gravedad del Arco Iris', 'Rainbow Gravity', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '63806265'}, 'RAINBOWKURIBOH' = {'Kuriboh Arcoíris', 'Rainbow Kuriboh', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'demonio', '1', '100', '100', '2830693'}, 'RAINBOWLIFE' = {'Vida Arco Iris', 'Rainbow Life', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '34002992'}, 'RAINBOWMARINEMERMAID' = {'Sirena Marina del Arco Iris', 'Rainbow Marine Mermaid', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'pez', '5', '1550', '1700', '29402771'}, 'RAINBOWNEOS' = {'Neos Arco Iris', 'Rainbow Neos', 'monstruo de fusión', 'luz', 'guerrero', '10', '4500', '3000', '86346643'}, 'RAINBOWPATH' = {'Sendero Arco Iris', 'Rainbow Path', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '7617253'}, 'RAINBOWVEIL' = {'Velo Arco Iris', 'Rainbow Veil', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '12735388'}, 'RAINOFMERCY' = {'Lluvia de Piedad', 'Rain of Mercy', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '66719324'}, 'RAINSTORM' = {'Chaparrón', 'Rain Storm', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '45653036'}, 'RAIRIDER' = {'Motociclista Rai', 'Rai Rider', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'trueno', '3', '1200', '1400', '31173519'}, 'RAISEBODYHEAT' = {'Elevar el Calor Corporal', 'Raise Body Heat', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '51267887'}, 'RAIZAELMEGAMONARCA' = {'Raiza el Mega Monarca', 'Raiza the Mega Monarch', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '8', '2800', '1000', '69327790'}, 'RAIZAELMONARCADELASTORMENTAS' = {'Raiza el Monarca de las Tormentas', 'Raiza the Storm Monarch', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '6', '2400', '1000', '73125233'}, 'RAIZATHEMEGAMONARCH' = {'Raiza el Mega Monarca', 'Raiza the Mega Monarch', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '8', '2800', '1000', '69327790'}, 'RAIZATHESTORMMONARCH' = {'Raiza el Monarca de las Tormentas', 'Raiza the Storm Monarch', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '6', '2400', '1000', '73125233'}, 'RAIZDEAGUA' = {'Raíz de Agua', 'Root Water', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'pez', '3', '900', '800', '39004808'}, 'RALLISELPAJAROESTELAR' = {'Rallis el Pájaro Estelar', 'Rallis the Star Bird', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '3', '800', '800', '41382147'}, 'RALLISTHESTARBIRD' = {'Rallis el Pájaro Estelar', 'Rallis the Star Bird', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '3', '800', '800', '41382147'}, 'RAMPAGINGRHYNOS' = {'Rinoceronte Arrasador', 'Rampaging Rhynos', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero-bestia', '3', '1500', '1500', '3784434'}, 'RANAALREVES' = {'Rana al Revés', 'Flip Flop Frog', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'aqua', '2', '500', '200', '81278724'}, 'RANAARBOREA' = {'Rana Arbórea', 'Treeborn Frog', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'aqua', '1', '100', '100', '12538374'}, 'RANABEELZE' = {'Rana Beelze', 'Beelze Frog', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'aqua', '3', '1200', '800', '49522489'}, 'RANAD3S' = {'Rana D.3.S.', 'D.3.S. Frog', 'monstruo de fusión', 'agua', 'aqua', '8', '2500', '2000', '9910360'}, 'RANADEINTERCAMBIO' = {'Rana de Intercambio', 'Swap Frog', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'aqua', '2', '1000', '500', '9126351'}, 'RANADELROBOVENENOSO' = {'Rana del Robo Venenoso', 'Poison Draw Frog', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'aqua', '2', '100', '100', '56840658'}, 'RANADEVUELTA' = {'Rana Devuelta', 'Treatoad', 'monstruo xyz', 'agua', 'aqua', '2', '2200', '0', '90809975'}, 'RANAELLIMO' = {'Rana el Limo', 'Frog the Jam', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'aqua', '2', '700', '500', '68638985'}, 'RANAFALSA' = {'Rana Falsa', 'Dupe Frog', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'aqua', '2', '100', '2000', '46239604'}, 'RANASUBMARINA' = {'Rana Submarina', 'Submarine Frog', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'aqua', '2', '1200', '600', '63948258'}, 'RANKDOWNMAGICNUMERONFALL' = {'Magia de Bajada de Rango Caída Númeron', 'Rank-Down-Magic Numeron Fall', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '71345905'}, 'RANKUPMAGICADMIRATIONOFTHETHOUSANDS' = {'Magia de Subida de Rango Admiración de los Miles', 'Rank-Up-Magic Admiration of the Thousands', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '96142517'}, 'RANKUPMAGICARGENTCHAOSFORCE' = {'Magia de Subida de Rango Fuerza Caótica de Argén', 'Rank-Up-Magic Argent Chaos Force', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '94220427'}, 'RANKUPMAGICASTRALFORCE' = {'Magia de Subida de Rango Fuerza Astral', 'Rank-Up-Magic Astral Force', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '45950291'}, 'RANKUPMAGICBARIANSFORCE' = {'Magia de Subida de Rango Fuerza de Barian', 'Rank-Up-Magic Barian\'s Force', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '47660516'}, 'RANKUPMAGICCIPHERASCENSION' = {'Magia de Subida de Rango Ascensión Cifrada', 'Rank-Up-Magic Cipher Ascension', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido'}, 'RANKUPMAGICDOOMDOUBLEFORCE' = {'Magia de Subida de Rango Fuerza de Doble Perdición', 'Rank-Up-Magic Doom Double Force', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '86196216'}, 'RANKUPMAGICLIMITEDBARIANSFORCE' = {'Magia de Subida de Rango Fuerza Limitada de Barian', 'Rank-Up-Magic Limited Barian\'s Force', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '92365601'}, 'RANKUPMAGICNUMERONFORCE' = {'Magia de Subida de Rango Fuerza Númeron', 'Rank-Up-Magic Numeron Force', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '48333324'}, 'RANKUPMAGICQUICKCHAOS' = {'Magia de Subida de Rango Caos Rápido', 'Rank-Up-Magic Quick Chaos', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '33252803'}, 'RANKUPMAGICRAIDFORCE' = {'Magia de Subida de Rango Fuerza de Asalto', 'Rank-Up-Magic Raid Force', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '41201386'}, 'RANKUPMAGICRAPTORSFORCE' = {'Magia de Subida de Rango Fuerza Rapaz', 'Rank-Up-Magic Raptor\'s Force', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '43383478'}, 'RANKUPMAGICREVOLUTIONFORCE' = {'Magia de Subida de Rango Fuerza Revolucionaria', 'Rank-Up-Magic Revolution Force', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '43476205'}, 'RANKUPMAGICSKIPFORCE' = {'Magia de Subida de Rango Fuerza de Salto', 'Rank-Up-Magic Skip Force', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '58988903'}, 'RANKUPMAGICSOULSHAVEFORCE' = {'Magia de Subida de Rango Fuerza de Recorte de Almas', 'Rank-Up-Magic Soul Shave Force', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '23581825'}, 'RANKUPMAGICTHEPHANTOMKNIGHTSOFLAUNCH' = {'Magia de Subida de Rango Los Caballeros Fantasma del Lanzamiento', 'Rank-Up-Magic The Phantom Knights of Launch', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '3298689'}, 'RANKUPMAGICTHESEVENTHONE' = {'Magia de Subida de Rango - La Séptima', 'Rank-Up-Magic - The Seventh One', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '57734012'}, 'RAPAZDEDOSCABEZASCIFRADA' = {'Rapaz de Dos Cabezas Cifrada', 'Cipher Twin Raptor', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'máquina', '4', '1600', '800', '21999001'}, 'RAPEAGIL' = {'Rape Ágil', 'Nimble Angler', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '2', '600', '100', '88686573'}, 'RAPIDFIREMAGICIAN' = {'Mago de Fuego Rápido', 'Rapid-Fire Magician', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '1600', '1200', '6337436'}, 'RAPIDWARRIOR' = {'Guerrero Veloz', 'Rapid Warrior', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'guerrero', '4', '1200', '200', '255998'}, 'RAPTORSGUST' = {'Ráfaga del Rapaz', 'Raptor\'s Gust', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '66994718'}, 'RAPTORSULTIMATEMACE' = {'Maza Superior del Rapaz', 'Raptor\'s Ultimate Mace', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '87609391'}, 'RAPTORWINGSTRIKE' = {'Golpe de Ala de Ave de Rapiña', 'Raptor Wing Strike', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '94681654'}, 'RAREFISH' = {'Pez Raro', 'Rare Fish', 'monstruo de fusión', 'agua', 'pez', '4', '1500', '1200', '80516007'}, 'RAREGOLDARMOR' = {'Armadura de Oro Raro', 'Raregold Armor', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '7625614'}, 'RAREMETALDRAGON' = {'Dragón de Metales Preciosos', 'Rare Metal Dragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '4', '2400', '1200', '25236056'}, 'RAREMETALFOESBISMAGIA' = {'Metalmórfico Raro Bismagia', 'Raremetalfoes Bismagia', 'monstruo péndulo', 'fuego', 'psíquico', '1', '0', '0', '18716735'}, 'RAREMETALMORPH' = {'Metalmorfo Raro', 'Rare Metalmorph', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '12503902'}, 'RAREVALUE' = {'Valor Raro', 'Rare Value', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '60876124'}, 'RASCACIELOS' = {'Rascacielos', 'Skyscraper', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '63035430'}, 'RASCACIELOS2CIUDADDEHEROES' = {'Rascacielos 2 - Ciudad de Héroes', 'Skyscraper 2 - Hero City', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '47596607'}, 'RASDISCIPLE' = {'Discípulo de Ra', 'Ra\'s Disciple', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '4', '1100', '600', '74875003'}, 'RASETSU' = {'Rasetsu', 'Rasetsu', 'monstruo spirit', 'fuego', 'hada', '4', '1500', '1900', '43378076'}, 'RATABLINDADA' = {'Rata Blindada', 'Armored Rat', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'bestia', '3', '950', '1100', '16246527'}, 'RATADECUERDA' = {'Rata de Cuerda', 'Wind-Up Rat', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '3', '600', '600', '57962537'}, 'RATADELAPREVENCION' = {'Rata de la Prevención', 'Prevent Rat', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'bestia', '4', '500', '2000', '549481'}, 'RATAGIGANTE' = {'Rata Gigante', 'Giant Rat', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '4', '1400', '1450', '97017120'}, 'RATAVOLCANICA' = {'Rata Volcánica', 'Volcanic Rat', 'monstruo normal', 'fuego', 'piro', '1', '500', '500', '33112041'}, 'RATONDEHUESO' = {'Ratón de Hueso', 'Bone Mouse', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '1', '400', '300', '21239280'}, 'RATONLLAVE' = {'Ratón Llave', 'Key Mouse', 'monstruo cantante', 'tierra', 'bestia', '1', '100', '100', '135598'}, 'RATONPELUCHANIMAL' = {'Ratón Peluchanimal', 'Fluffal Mouse', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'hada', '1', '100', '100', '6172488'}, 'RAVIELSEÑORDEFANTASMAS' = {'Raviel, Señor de Fantasmas', 'Raviel, Lord of Phantasms', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '10', '4000', '4000', '69890967'}, 'RAVIELLORDOFPHANTASMS' = {'Raviel, Señor de Fantasmas', 'Raviel, Lord of Phantasms', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '10', '4000', '4000', '69890967'}, 'RAYACIELO' = {'Rayacielo', 'Skystarray', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'serpiente marina', '3', '600', '300', '47349310'}, 'RAYADELABISMO' = {'Raya del Abismo', 'Abyss Stungray', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '97232518'}, 'RAYODEESPERANZA' = {'Rayo de Esperanza', 'Ray of Hope', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '82529174'}, 'RAYODELBIGBANG' = {'Rayo del Big Bang', 'Big Bang Shot', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '61127349'}, 'RAYODEPURGA' = {'Rayo de Purga', 'Purge Ray', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '64161630'}, 'RAYOEXPLOSIVODEDESTRUCCION' = {'Rayo Explosivo de Destrucción', 'Burst Stream of Destruction', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '17655904'}, 'RAYOFHOPE' = {'Rayo de Esperanza', 'Ray of Hope', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '82529174'}, 'RAYOLAVACEREBROS' = {'Rayo Lavacerebros', 'Brainwashing Beam', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '59258334'}, 'RAYONOCTURNO' = {'Rayo Nocturno', 'Night Beam', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '89882100'}, 'RAYOSOLAR' = {'Rayo Solar', 'Solar Ray', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '44472639'}, 'RAYOYTEMPERATURA' = {'Rayo & Temperatura', 'Ray & Temperature', 'monstruo normal', 'luz', 'hada', '3', '1000', '1000', '85309439'}, 'RAYYTEMPERATURE' = {'Rayo & Temperatura', 'Ray & Temperature', 'monstruo normal', 'luz', 'hada', '3', '1000', '1000', '85309439'}, 'RAZONAMIENTO' = {'Razonamiento', 'Reasoning', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '58577036'}, 'RAZORLIZARD' = {'Lagarto Navaja', 'Razor Lizard', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'reptil', '3', '1500', '300', '18372968'}, 'RDDREENCARNACIONDELADIMENSIONDIFERENTE' = {'R. D. D. - Reencarnación de la Dimensión Diferente', 'D.D.R. - Different Dimension Reincarnation', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '9622164'}, 'REACTANDRAGONRULEROFPEBBLES' = {'Reactan, Señor Dragón de los Guijarros', 'Reactan, Dragon Ruler of Pebbles', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'dragón', '4', '1800', '1200', '91020571'}, 'REACTANSEÑORDRAGONDELOSGUIJARROS' = {'Reactan, Señor Dragón de los Guijarros', 'Reactan, Dragon Ruler of Pebbles', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'dragón', '4', '1800', '1200', '91020571'}, 'REACTORDEHECHIZOSNEO' = {'Reactor de Hechizos·NEO', 'Spell Reactor・RE', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'máquina', '3', '1200', '900', '15175429'}, 'REACTORDEINVOCACIONCIELO' = {'Reactor de Invocación·CIELO', 'Summon Reactor・SK', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'máquina', '5', '2000', '1400', '89493368'}, 'REACTORDETRAMPASIG' = {'Reactor de Trampas·ÍG', 'Trap Reactor・Y FI', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'máquina', '4', '800', '1800', '52286175'}, 'REACTORPSIQUICO' = {'Reactor Psíquico', 'Psychic Reactor', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '3146695'}, 'READYFORINTERCEPTING' = {'Listo para Interceptar', 'Ready for Intercepting', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '31785398'}, 'REALMOFLIGHT' = {'Reino de la Luz', 'Realm of Light', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '36099620'}, 'REALLYETERNALREST' = {'Descanso Verdaderamente Eterno', 'Really Eternal Rest', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '28121403'}, 'REANIMACIONDELARTISTAMIGO' = {'Reanimación del Artistamigo', 'Performapal Revival', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '5672432'}, 'REANIMACIONGRACIL' = {'Reanimación Grácil', 'Graceful Revival', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '98273947'}, 'REANIMACIONIDIOTA' = {'Reanimación Idiota', 'Foolish Revival', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '83778600'}, 'REANIMATIONWAVE' = {'Ola de Reanimación', 'Reanimation Wave', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '60312997'}, 'REAPEROFPROPHECY' = {'Parca de la Profecía', 'Reaper of Prophecy', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '6', '2000', '1600', '9560338'}, 'REAPEROFTHECARDS' = {'Segadora de las Cartas', 'Reaper of the Cards', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '5', '1380', '1930', '33066139'}, 'REAPERONTHENIGHTMARE' = {'Segador en la Pesadilla', 'Reaper on the Nightmare', 'monstruo de fusión', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '5', '800', '600', '85684223'}, 'REAPERSCYTHEDREADSCYTHE' = {'Guadaña de la Parca - Miedoguadaña', 'Reaper Scythe - Dreadscythe', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '81954378'}, 'REASONING' = {'Razonamiento', 'Reasoning', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '58577036'}, 'REBANADORVOLCANICO' = {'Rebanador Volcánico', 'Volcanic Slicer', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'piro', '4', '1800', '1200', '17415895'}, 'REBELION' = {'Rebelión', 'Rebellion', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '87567063'}, 'REBELLION' = {'Rebelión', 'Rebellion', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '87567063'}, 'REBOOT' = {'Reinicio', 'Reboot', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '85775486'}, 'REBORNTENGU' = {'Tengu Renacido', 'Reborn Tengu', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'guerrero-bestia', '4', '1700', '600', '10028593'}, 'REBORNZOMBIE' = {'Zombi Renacido', 'Reborn Zombie', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '4', '1000', '1600', '23421244'}, 'REBOTADORDEGOLPEFOTONICO' = {'Rebotador de Golpe Fotónico', 'Photon Strike Bounzer', 'monstruo xyz', 'luz', 'guerrero', '6', '2700', '2000', '92661479'}, 'REBOTADORDELAHOJA' = {'Rebotador de la Hoja', 'Blade Bounzer', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '4', '1800', '1400', '70194827'}, 'REBOTADORDELMARTILLO' = {'Rebotador del Martillo', 'Hammer Bounzer', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '6', '2300', '2000', '44790889'}, 'REBOTADORFANTASMA' = {'Rebotador Fantasma', 'Phantom Bounzer', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'guerrero', '6', '2400', '1200', '17189532'}, 'REBOTE' = {'Rebote', 'Rebound', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '983995'}, 'REBOUND' = {'Rebote', 'Rebound', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '983995'}, 'RECADEROAMBICIOSO' = {'Recadero Ambicioso', 'Ambitious Gofer', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '6', '2400', '100', '41224658'}, 'RECARGA' = {'Recarga', 'Reload', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '22589918'}, 'RECARGAAEREA' = {'Recarga Aérea', 'Aerial Recharge', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '70875955'}, 'RECARGADELACELERADORDELLAMA' = {'Recarga del Acelerador de Llama', 'Blaze Accelerator Reload', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '52198054'}, 'RECARGADELCABALLERIGNEO' = {'Recarga del Caballerígneo', 'Igknight Reload', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '76751255'}, 'RECARGADORLOCO' = {'Recargador Loco', 'Mad Reloader', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '1', '0', '0', '31034919'}, 'RECARGAELEMENTAL' = {'Recarga Elemental', 'Elemental Recharge', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '36586443'}, 'RECARGASOLAR' = {'Recarga Solar', 'Solar Recharge', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '691925'}, 'RECARGAVOLCANICA' = {'Recarga Volcánica', 'Volcanic Recharge', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '33725271'}, 'RECEPCIONXYZ' = {'Recepción Xyz', 'Xyz Reception', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '74728028'}, 'RECETADEHAMBURGUESA' = {'Receta de Hamburguesa', 'Hamburger Recipe', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de ritual', '80811661'}, 'RECICLADADO' = {'Recicladado', 'Re-dyce-cle', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '85704698'}, 'RECICLADORDEDESECHOS' = {'Reciclador de Desechos', 'Scrap Recycler', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '3', '900', '1200', '4334811'}, 'RECICLADORDEMAGIAS' = {'Reciclador de Magias', 'Spell Recycler', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '1', '0', '0', '45118716'}, 'RECICLANDOBATERIAS' = {'Reciclando Baterías', 'Recycling Batteries', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '99995595'}, 'RECICLAR' = {'Reciclar', 'Recycle', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '96316857'}, 'RECKLESSGREED' = {'Codicia Imprudente', 'Reckless Greed', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '37576645'}, 'RECKONEDPOWER' = {'Poder Reconocido', 'Reckoned Power', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '11596936'}, 'RECLAMACIONDETRAMPA' = {'Reclamación de Trampa', 'Trap Reclamation', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '2122975'}, 'RECLAMACIONMAGICA' = {'Reclamación Mágica', 'Spell Reclamation', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '76137276'}, 'RECLUTADORDELCUIDADORDETUMBAS' = {'Reclutador del Cuidador de Tumbas', 'Gravekeeper\'s Recruiter', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '3', '1200', '1500', '93023479'}, 'RECLUTAMIENTO' = {'Reclutamiento', 'Conscription', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '31000575'}, 'RECLUTAMIENTODELAFUSION' = {'Reclutamiento de la Fusión', 'Fusion Conscription', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '17194258'}, 'RECOGIENDOFLORES' = {'Recogiendo Flores', 'Flower Gathering', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '78785392'}, 'RECOVER' = {'Re-Cubierta', 'Re-Cover', 'monstruo cantante', 'tierra', 'psíquico', '1', '700', '300', '58695102'}, 'RECUBIERTA' = {'Re-Cubierta', 'Re-Cover', 'monstruo cantante', 'tierra', 'psíquico', '1', '700', '300', '58695102'}, 'RECUERDODEUNADVERSARIO' = {'Recuerdo de un Adversario', 'Memory of an Adversary', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '60080151'}, 'RECUERDOSDELAESPADADELADESTRUCCION' = {'Recuerdos de la Espada de la Destrucción', 'Destruction Sword Memories', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '32104431'}, 'RECUPERACIONDEFUSION' = {'Recuperación de Fusión', 'Fusion Recovery', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '18511384'}, 'RECUPERACIONDEMONSTRUO' = {'Recuperación de Monstruo', 'Monster Recovery', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '93108433'}, 'RECURRINGNIGHTMARE' = {'Pesadilla Recurrente', 'Recurring Nightmare', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '81191584'}, 'RECYCLE' = {'Reciclar', 'Recycle', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '96316857'}, 'RECYCLINGBATTERIES' = {'Reciclando Baterías', 'Recycling Batteries', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '99995595'}, 'RECHAZORENACIDO' = {'Rechazo Renacido', 'Reject Reborn', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '78161960'}, 'REDARCHERYGIRL' = {'Arquera Roja', 'Red Archery Girl', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'aqua', '4', '1400', '1500', '65570596'}, 'REDCARPET' = {'Alfombra Roja', 'Red Carpet', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '41197012'}, 'REDCIBER' = {'Red Ciber', 'Cyber Network', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '12670770'}, 'REDCOCOON' = {'Capullo Rojo', 'Red Cocoon', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '2542230'}, 'REDDEEMERGENCIADELAACADEMIAGAGAGA' = {'Red de Emergencia de la Academia Gagaga', 'Gagaga Academy Emergency Network', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '21715135'}, 'REDDRAGONARCHFIEND' = {'Dragón Rojo Archidemonio', 'Red Dragon Archfiend', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '8', '3000', '2000', '70902743'}, 'REDDRAGONARCHFIENDASSAULTMODE' = {'Dragón Rojo Archidemonio/Modo de Ataque', 'Red Dragon Archfiend/Assault Mode', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '10', '3500', '2500', '77663344'}, 'REDDRAGONNINJA' = {'Ninja del Dragón Rojo', 'Red Dragon Ninja', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'bestia alada', '6', '2400', '1200', '58165765'}, 'REDDRAGONVASE' = {'Florero del Dragón Rojo', 'Red Dragon Vase', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '87614611'}, 'REDDUSTON' = {'Duston Rojo', 'Red Duston', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'demonio', '1', '0', '1000', '61019812'}, 'REDEXTRA' = {'Red Extra', 'Extra Net', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '95376428'}, 'REDEYESARCHFIENDOFLIGHTNING' = {'Archidemonio del Relámpago de Ojos Rojos', 'Red-Eyes Archfiend of Lightning', 'monstruo géminis', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '6', '2500', '1200', '39357122'}, 'REDEYESBCHICK' = {'Cría B. de Ojos Rojos', 'Red-Eyes B. Chick', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '1', '800', '500', '36262024'}, 'REDEYESBDRAGON' = {'Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos', 'Red-Eyes B. Dragon', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '7', '2400', '2000', '74677422'}, 'REDEYESBLACKDRAGONSWORD' = {'Espada del Dragón Negro de Ojos Rojos', 'Red-Eyes Black Dragon Sword', 'monstruo de fusión', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '7', '2400', '2000', '19747827'}, 'REDEYESBLACKFLAREDRAGON' = {'Dragón Negro Resplandeciente de Ojos Rojos', 'Red-Eyes Black Flare Dragon', 'monstruo géminis', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '7', '2400', '2000', '30079770'}, 'REDEYESBLACKMETALDRAGON' = {'Dragón de Metal Negro Ojos Rojos', 'Red-Eyes Black Metal Dragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'máquina', '8', '2800', '2400', '64335804'}, 'REDEYESBURN' = {'Ardiente Ojos Rojos', 'Red-Eyes Burn', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '24782404'}, 'REDEYESDARKNESSDRAGON' = {'Dragón de Oscuridad de Ojos Rojos', 'Red-Eyes Darkness Dragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '9', '2400', '2000', '96561011'}, 'REDEYESDARKNESSMETALDRAGON' = {'Dragón Metálico de Oscuridad de Ojos Rojos', 'Red-Eyes Darkness Metal Dragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '10', '2800', '2400', '88264978'}, 'REDEYESFLAREMETALDRAGON' = {'Dragón de Metal Replandeciente Ojos Rojos', 'Red-Eyes Flare Metal Dragon', 'monstruo xyz', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '7', '2800', '2400', '44405066'}, 'REDEYESFUSION' = {'Fusión de Ojos Rojos', 'Red-Eyes Fusion', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '6172122'}, 'REDEYESINSIGHT' = {'Perspicacia de los Ojos Rojos', 'Red-Eyes Insight', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '92353449'}, 'REDEYESMETEORDRAGON' = {'Dragón Meteoro de Ojos Rojos', 'Red-Eyes Meteor Dragon', 'monstruo géminis', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '6', '1800', '2000', '17871506'}, 'REDEYESRETRODRAGON' = {'Dragón Retro de Ojos Rojos', 'Red-Eyes Retro Dragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '4', '1700', '1600', '53485634'}, 'REDEYESSPIRIT' = {'Espíritu de los Ojos Rojos', 'Red-Eyes Spirit', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '44397496'}, 'REDEYESTOONDRAGON' = {'Dragón Toon de Ojos Rojos', 'Red-Eyes Toon Dragon', 'monstruo toon', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '7', '2400', '2000', '31733941'}, 'REDEYESTRANSMIGRATION' = {'Transmigración de Ojos Rojos', 'Red-Eyes Transmigration', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de ritual', '45410988'}, 'REDEYESWYVERN' = {'Güiverno de Ojos Rojos', 'Red-Eyes Wyvern', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'dragón', '4', '1800', '1600', '67300516'}, 'REDEYESZOMBIEDRAGON' = {'Dragón Zombi de Ojos Rojos', 'Red-Eyes Zombie Dragon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '7', '2400', '2000', '5186893'}, 'REDGADGET' = {'Artilugio Rojo', 'Red Gadget', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '4', '1300', '1500', '86445415'}, 'REDGARDNA' = {'Gardna Rojo', 'Red Gardna', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'demonio', '4', '0', '2000', '72318602'}, 'REDHEADEDONI' = {'Oni Pelirrojo', 'Red-Headed Oni', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '4', '1700', '1000', '30494314'}, 'REDMEDICINE' = {'Medicina Roja', 'Red Medicine', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '38199696'}, 'REDMIRROR' = {'Espejo Rojo', 'Red Mirror', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'demonio', '1', '0', '0', '8706701'}, 'REDNOVA' = {'Nova Roja', 'Red Nova', 'monstruo cantante', 'fuego', 'hada', '1', '0', '0', '21142671'}, 'REDNOVADRAGON' = {'Dragón de Nova Roja', 'Red Nova Dragon', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '12', '3500', '3000', '97489701'}, 'REDOGRE' = {'Ogro Rojo', 'Red Ogre', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'zombi', '7', '2800', '2100', '68722455'}, 'REDOXDRAGONRULEROFBOULDERS' = {'Redox, Señor Dragón de las Rocas', 'Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'dragón', '7', '1600', '3000', '90411554'}, 'REDOXSEÑORDRAGONDELASROCAS' = {'Redox, Señor Dragón de las Rocas', 'Redox, Dragon Ruler of Boulders', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'dragón', '7', '1600', '3000', '90411554'}, 'REDRESONATOR' = {'Resonador Rojo', 'Red Resonator', 'monstruo cantante', 'fuego', 'demonio', '2', '600', '200', '40975574'}, 'REDRISINGDRAGON' = {'Dragón Ascendente Rojo', 'Red Rising Dragon', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '6', '2100', '1600', '66141736'}, 'REDSCREEN' = {'Pantalla Roja', 'Red Screen', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '18634367'}, 'REDSPARROWSUMMONER' = {'Invocadora de la Golondrina Roja', 'Red Sparrow Summoner', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '1600', '1300', '81354330'}, 'REDSPRINTER' = {'Velocista Rojo', 'Red Sprinter', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'demonio', '4', '1700', '1200', '14886469'}, 'REDSUPREMACY' = {'Supremacía Roja', 'Red Supremacy', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '50584941'}, 'REDWARG' = {'Huargo Rojo', 'Red Warg', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'demonio', '6', '1400', '2200', '45313993'}, 'REDWYVERN' = {'Güiverno Rojo', 'Red Wyvern', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'fuego', 'dragón', '6', '2400', '2000', '76547525'}, 'REDYCECLE' = {'Recicladado', 'Re-dyce-cle', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '85704698'}, 'REEDBUTTERFLY' = {'Mariposa de los Juncos', 'Reed Butterfly', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'insecto', '1', '300', '600', '71353388'}, 'REENCENDER' = {'Reencender', 'Rekindling', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '74845897'}, 'REESETHEICEMISTRESS' = {'Disparador de Hielo Reese', 'Reese the Ice Mistress', 'monstruo cantante', 'agua', 'serpiente marina', '2', '800', '800', '30276969'}, 'REEZEREMOLINODEGUSTO' = {'Reeze, Remolino de Gusto', 'Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'psíquico', '5', '1900', '1400', '36331074'}, 'REEZEWHIRLWINDOFGUSTO' = {'Reeze, Remolino de Gusto', 'Reeze, Whirlwind of Gusto', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'psíquico', '5', '1900', '1400', '36331074'}, 'REFLECTBOUNDER' = {'Reflejador', 'Reflect Bounder', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'máquina', '4', '1700', '1000', '2851070'}, 'REFLECTORDELADIMENSION' = {'Reflector de la Dimensión', 'Dimension Reflector', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '54297661'}, 'REFLECTORINFERNICO' = {'Reflector Inférnico', 'Infernity Reflector', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '15313433'}, 'REFLECTORMAGICO' = {'Reflector Mágico', 'Magic Reflector', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '61844784'}, 'REFLEJADOR' = {'Reflejador', 'Reflect Bounder', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'máquina', '4', '1700', '1000', '2851070'}, 'REFLEJODEDEMONION°1' = {'Reflejo de Demonio N° 1', 'Fiend Reflection #1', 'monstruo normal', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '4', '1300', '1400', '68870276'}, 'REFLEJODEDEMONION°2' = {'Reflejo de Demonio N° 2', 'Fiend Reflection 2', 'monstruo normal', 'luz', 'bestia alada', '4', '1100', '1400', '2863439'}, 'REFLEJODELANATURALEZA' = {'Reflejo de la Naturaleza', 'Nature\'s Reflection', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '83467607'}, 'REFLEJODESABLE' = {'Reflejo de Sable', 'Saber Reflect', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '35037880'}, 'REFLEJOXYZ' = {'Reflejo Xyz', 'Xyz Reflect', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '2371506'}, 'REFORZARLAVERDAD' = {'Reforzar la Verdad', 'Reinforce Truth', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '10118318'}, 'REFPANELMISTICA' = {'Refpanel Mística', 'Mystical Refpanel', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '35563539'}, 'REFUERZODELEJERCITO' = {'Refuerzo del Ejército', 'Reinforcement of the Army', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '32807846'}, 'REFUERZODELNUCLEO' = {'Refuerzo del Núcleo', 'Core Reinforcement', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '8057630'}, 'REFUERZOS' = {'Refuerzos', 'Reinforcements', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '17814387'}, 'REFUSION' = {'Re-Fusión', 'Re-Fusion', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '74694807'}, 'REGALODELAREANIMACION' = {'Regalo de la Reanimación', 'Revival Gift', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '93912845'}, 'REGALODELHADA' = {'Regalo del Hada', 'Fairy\'s Gift', 'monstruo normal', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '1400', '1000', '68401546'}, 'REGALOENGAÑOSO' = {'Regalo Engañoso', 'White Elephant\'s Gift', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '18756904'}, 'REGALOESPACIAL' = {'Regalo Espacial', 'Space Gift', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '1539051'}, 'REGALOHEROICO' = {'Regalo Heroico', 'Heroic Gift', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '95920682'}, 'REGALOSINCRO' = {'Regalo Sincro', 'Synchro Gift', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '52128900'}, 'REGALOXYZ' = {'Regalo Xyz', 'Xyz Gift', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '72355441'}, 'REGAÑOSOLEMNE' = {'Regaño Solemne', 'Solemn Scolding', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '92512625'}, 'REGENERACIONMETAFISICA' = {'Regeneración Metafísica', 'Metaphysical Regeneration', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '49980185'}, 'REGENERATINGMUMMY' = {'Momia Regeneradora', 'Regenerating Mummy', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '4', '1800', '1500', '70821187'}, 'REGENERATINGROSE' = {'Rosa Regeneradora', 'Regenerating Rose', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '7', '0', '1500', '31986288'}, 'REGENREVESTIDO' = {'Regen Revestido', 'Overlay Regen', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '27068117'}, 'REGENTEDELAVANIDAD' = {'Regente de la Vanidad', 'Vanity\'s Ruler', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '8', '2500', '1600', '72634965'}, 'REGISTROHERALDICO' = {'Registro Heráldico', 'Heraldry Record', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '37241623'}, 'REGLADELHEROEN2' = {'Regla del Héroe Nº2', 'Hero\'s Rule 2', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '85854214'}, 'REGLASANTIGUAS' = {'Reglas Antiguas', 'Ancient Rules', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '10667321'}, 'REGRESADORDELNIVEL' = {'Regresador del Nivel', 'Level Retuner', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '86223870'}, 'REGRESARELALMA' = {'Regresar el Alma', 'Return Soul', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '10537981'}, 'REGRESO' = {'Regreso', 'Return', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '47247413'}, 'REGRESODELESTALLIDO' = {'Regreso del Estallido', 'Burst Return', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '27191436'}, 'REGRESODELGLADIADOR' = {'Regreso del Gladiador', 'Gladiator\'s Return', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '24285858'}, 'REGRESODEUNADIMENSIONDISTINTA' = {'Regreso de una Dimensión Distinta', 'Return from the Different Dimension', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '27174286'}, 'REGRESODOLOROSO' = {'Regreso Doloroso', 'Painful Return', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '57902193'}, 'REGRESOINSENSATO' = {'Regreso Insensato', 'Foolish Return', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '88369727'}, 'REGRESONEGRO' = {'Regreso Negro', 'Black Return', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '72278479'}, 'REGRESOPREMATURO' = {'Regreso Prematuro', 'Premature Return', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '95083785'}, 'REGRETFULREBIRTH' = {'Renacimiento Compungido', 'Regretful Rebirth', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '79544790'}, 'REGULUS' = {'Regulus', 'Regulus', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'bestia', '4', '1700', '1000', '20210570'}, 'REIGNBEAUXOVERLORDOFDARKWORLD' = {'Reignbeaux, Señor Supremo del Mundo Oscuro', 'Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '7', '2500', '1800', '99458769'}, 'REIGNBEAUXSEÑORSUPREMODELMUNDOOSCURO' = {'Reignbeaux, Señor Supremo del Mundo Oscuro', 'Reign-Beaux, Overlord of Dark World', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '7', '2500', '1800', '99458769'}, 'REIGNICIONDEPOLVODEESTRELLAS' = {'Re-Ignición de Polvo de Estrellas', 'Stardust Re-Spark', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '20590784'}, 'REINAALEXANDRAFOTONICA' = {'Reina Alexandra Fotónica', 'Photon Alexandra Queen', 'monstruo xyz', 'luz', 'guerrero', '4', '2400', '1200', '75797045'}, 'REINAAMAZONESS' = {'Reina Amazoness', 'Amazoness Queen', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '6', '2400', '1800', '15951532'}, 'REINAANGELDELASROSAS' = {'Reina Ángel de las Rosas', 'Queen Angel of Roses', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'planta', '7', '2400', '1300', '96470883'}, 'REINAARCHIDEMONIOENCARCELADA' = {'Reina Archidemonio Encarcelada', 'Imprisoned Queen Archfiend', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '8', '2600', '1700', '52248570'}, 'REINAARPIA' = {'Reina Arpía', 'Harpie Queen', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '4', '1900', '1200', '75064463'}, 'REINACOSMO' = {'Reina Cosmo', 'Cosmo Queen', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '8', '2900', '2450', '38999506'}, 'REINADEHIELO' = {'Reina de Hielo', 'Ice Queen', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'lanzador de conjuros', '8', '2900', '2100', '14462257'}, 'REINADELANOCHEBLANCA' = {'Reina de la Noche Blanca', 'White Night Queen', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '7', '2100', '800', '20193924'}, 'REINADELASESPINAS' = {'Reina de las Espinas', 'Queen of Thorns', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'luz', 'planta', '6', '2200', '1800', '45500495'}, 'REINADELASHOJASDEOTOÑO' = {'Reina de las Hojas de Otoño', 'Queen of Autumn Leaves', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'planta', '5', '1800', '1500', '4179849'}, 'REINADELDESTINOETERNIA' = {'Reina del Destino - Eternia', 'Queen of Fate - Eternia', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '8', '2400', '2000'}, 'REINADELENCANTOLV3' = {'Reina del Encanto LV3', 'Allure Queen LV3', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '3', '500', '500', '87257460'}, 'REINADELENCANTOLV5' = {'Reina del Encanto LV5', 'Allure Queen LV5', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '5', '1000', '1000', '23756165'}, 'REINADELENCANTOLV7' = {'Reina del Encanto LV7', 'Allure Queen LV7', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '7', '1500', '1500', '50140163'}, 'REINADRAGONDELOSFINALESTRAGICOS' = {'Reina Dragón de los Finales Trágicos', 'Dragon Queen of Tragic Endings', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '6', '1900', '2600', '80513550'}, 'REINADRAGOONGENIO' = {'Reina Dragoon Genio', 'Queen Dragun Djinn', 'monstruo xyz', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '4', '2200', '1200', '90726340'}, 'REINAINSECTO' = {'Reina Insecto', 'Insect Queen', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'insecto', '7', '2200', '2400', '91512835'}, 'REINALUNARELZAIM' = {'Reina Lunar Elzaim', 'Lunar Queen Elzaim', 'monstruo normal', 'luz', 'hada', '3', '750', '1100', '62210247'}, 'REINANEREIADELACORONADEPLATA' = {'Reina Nereia de la Corona de Plata', 'Queen Nereia the Silvercrown', 'monstruo xyz', 'luz', 'planta', '6', '2500', '2400'}, 'REINAPAJARO' = {'Reina Pájaro', 'Queen Bird', 'monstruo normal', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '5', '1200', '2000', '73081602'}, 'REINAVOLCANICA' = {'Reina Volcánica', 'Volcanic Queen', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'piro', '6', '2500', '1200', '63014935'}, 'REINFORCEDHUMANPSYCHICBORG' = {'Psíquico Humano Cibernético Reforzado', 'Reinforced Human Psychic Borg', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'psíquico', '4', '1500', '800', '80102359'}, 'REINFORCEDSPACE' = {'Espacio Reforzado', 'Reinforced Space', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '11224934'}, 'REINFORCEMENTOFTHEARMY' = {'Refuerzo del Ejército', 'Reinforcement of the Army', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '32807846'}, 'REINFORCEMENTS' = {'Refuerzos', 'Reinforcements', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '17814387'}, 'REINFORCETRUTH' = {'Reforzar la Verdad', 'Reinforce Truth', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '10118318'}, 'REINICIO' = {'Reinicio', 'Reboot', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '85775486'}, 'REINODELALUZ' = {'Reino de la Luz', 'Realm of Light', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '36099620'}, 'REINOSINCRONIZADO' = {'Reino Sincronizado', 'Synchronized Realm', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '61032879'}, 'REINOTOON' = {'Reino Toon', 'Toon Kingdom', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '43175858'}, 'REINOVAMPIRO' = {'Reino Vampiro', 'Vampire Kingdom', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '62188962'}, 'REJECTREBORN' = {'Rechazo Renacido', 'Reject Reborn', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '78161960'}, 'REJUVENECIMIENTOPSIQUICO' = {'Rejuvenecimiento Psíquico', 'Psychic Rejuvenation', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '21488686'}, 'REKINDLING' = {'Reencender', 'Rekindling', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '74845897'}, 'RELAMPAGODELAESPADADELADESTRUCCION' = {'Relámpago de la Espada de la Destrucción', 'Destruction Sword Flash', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '15155568'}, 'RELAMPAGODELHECHIZOPROHIBIDO' = {'Relámpago del Hechizo Prohibido', 'Flash of the Forbidden Spell', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '39956951'}, 'RELAMPAGODELMUNDOOSCURO' = {'Relámpago del Mundo Oscuro', 'Dark World Lightning', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '93554166'}, 'RELANZAMIENTODEDADO' = {'Relanzamiento de Dado', 'Dice Re-Roll', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '83241722'}, 'RELAYSOUL' = {'Relevo de Alma', 'Relay Soul', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '42776960'}, 'RELEASEFROMSTONE' = {'Liberar de la Piedra', 'Release from Stone', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '26956670'}, 'RELEASERESTRAINT' = {'Desatado', 'Release Restraint', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '75417459'}, 'RELEASERESTRAINTWAVE' = {'Liberar la Ola Restrictiva', 'Release Restraint Wave', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '98847704'}, 'RELEASEREVERSEBURST' = {'Liberar, Invertir, Estallar', 'Release, Reverse, Burst', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '38777931'}, 'RELEVARALMONSTRUO' = {'Relevar al Monstruo', 'Relieve Monster', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '37507488'}, 'RELEVODEALMA' = {'Relevo de Alma', 'Relay Soul', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '42776960'}, 'RELIEVEMONSTER' = {'Relevar al Monstruo', 'Relieve Monster', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '37507488'}, 'RELINKURIBOH' = {'Sakuriboh', 'Relinkuriboh', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '1', '300', '200', '50185950'}, 'RELINQUISHED' = {'Renunciado', 'Relinquished', 'monstruo de ritual', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '1', '0', '0', '64631466'}, 'RELINQUISHEDSPIDER' = {'Araña Abandonada', 'Relinquished Spider', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'insecto', '2', '300', '500', '54248491'}, 'RELIQUIADIVINAMJOLLNIR' = {'Reliquia Divina Mjollnir', 'Divine Relic Mjollnir', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '89914395'}, 'RELIQUIANORDICABRISINGAMEN' = {'Reliquia Nórdica Brisingamen', 'Nordic Relic Brisingamen', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '42793609'}, 'RELIQUIANORDICADRAUPNIR' = {'Reliquia Nórdica Draupnir', 'Nordic Relic Draupnir', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '55154048'}, 'RELIQUIANORDICAGUNGNIR' = {'Reliquia Nórdica Gungnir', 'Nordic Relic Gungnir', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '15286412'}, 'RELIQUIANORDICALAEVATEINN' = {'Reliquia Nórdica Laevateinn', 'Nordic Relic Laevateinn', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '89792713'}, 'RELIQUIANORDICAMEGINGJORD' = {'Reliquia Nórdica Megingjord', 'Nordic Relic Megingjord', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '86827882'}, 'RELOAD' = {'Recarga', 'Reload', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '22589918'}, 'RELOJDEARENADELAVIDA' = {'Reloj de Arena de la Vida', 'Hourglass of Life', 'monstruo normal', 'luz', 'hada', '2', '700', '600', '8783685'}, 'RELOJDEARENADELCORAJE' = {'Reloj de Arena del Coraje', 'Hourglass of Courage', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '4', '1100', '1200', '43530283'}, 'RELOJKARAKURI' = {'Reloj Karakuri', 'Karakuri Klock', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '79178930'}, 'RELOJPIRODELDESTINO' = {'Reloj Piro del Destino', 'Pyro Clock of Destiny', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '1082946'}, 'REMOLINODECADENAS' = {'Remolino de Cadenas', 'Chain Whirlwind', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '22205600'}, 'REMOLINODEFUEGOFLORECIENTE' = {'Remolino de Fuego Floreciente', 'Burgeoning Whirlflame', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '86690572'}, 'REMOLINODEGUSTO' = {'Remolino de Gusto', 'Whirlwind of Gusto', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '91822647'}, 'REMOLINOOSCURO' = {'Remolino Oscuro', 'Black Whirlwind', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '91351370'}, 'REMOLINOYOSEN' = {'Remolino Yosen', 'Yosen Whirlwind', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '79861914'}, 'REMORAXYZ' = {'Rémora Xyz', 'Xyz Remora', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '4', '800', '800', '43138260'}, 'REMOTENMORFOTRONICO' = {'Remoten Morfotrónico', 'Morphtronic Remoten', 'monstruo cantante', 'tierra', 'máquina', '3', '300', '1200', '57108202'}, 'REMOTEREVENGE' = {'Venganza Remota', 'Remote Revenge', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '61656650'}, 'REMOVEBRAINWASHING' = {'Retirar Lavado de Cerebro', 'Remove Brainwashing', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '94739788'}, 'REMOVETRAP' = {'Trampa de Eliminación', 'Remove Trap', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '51482758'}, 'RENACIMIENTOCOMPUNGIDO' = {'Renacimiento Compungido', 'Regretful Rebirth', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '79544790'}, 'RENACIMIENTOCUBICO' = {'Renacimiento Cúbico', 'Cubic Rebirth', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '71442223'}, 'RENACIMIENTODECRISALIDA' = {'Renacimiento de Crisálida', 'Cocoon Rebirth', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '43644025'}, 'RENACIMIENTODELASERPIENTE' = {'Renacimiento de la Serpiente', 'Viper\'s Rebirth', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '64973456'}, 'RENACIMIENTODELDRAGON' = {'Renacimiento del Dragón', 'Dragon\'s Rebirth', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '20638610'}, 'RENACIMIENTODELSUPERSOLDADO' = {'Renacimiento del Súper Soldado', 'Super Soldier Rebirth', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '73694478'}, 'RENACIMIENTODESUTURA' = {'Renacimiento de Sutura', 'Suture Rebirth', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '70083592'}, 'RENACIMIENTOEXPLOSIVO' = {'Renacimiento Explosivo', 'Burst Rebirth', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '50243722'}, 'RENACIMIENTOMAGNETICO' = {'Renacimiento Magnético', 'Magnet Reverse', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '80352158'}, 'RENACIMIENTOMALEFICO' = {'Renacimiento Maléfico', 'Wicked Rebirth', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '23440062'}, 'RENACIMIENTOMILAGROSO' = {'Renacimiento Milagroso', 'Miraculous Rebirth', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '37011715'}, 'RENACIMIENTOPODEROSO' = {'Renacimiento Poderoso', 'Powerful Rebirth', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '84298614'}, 'RENACIMIENTOTORRENCIAL' = {'Renacimiento Torrencial', 'Torrential Reborn', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '7092142'}, 'RENDICIONREAL' = {'Rendición Real', 'Royal Surrender', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '56058888'}, 'RENGECUSTODIODELMUNDOOSCURO' = {'Renge, Custodio del Mundo Oscuro', 'Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '100', '2100', '60606759'}, 'RENGEGATEKEEPEROFDARKWORLD' = {'Renge, Custodio del Mundo Oscuro', 'Renge, Gatekeeper of Dark World', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '100', '2100', '60606759'}, 'RENIVELDEALTAVELOCIDAD' = {'Re-Nivel de Alta Velocidad', 'Hi-Speed Re-Level', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '15555120'}, 'RENOVACIONDELATAQUE' = {'Renovación del Ataque', 'Assault Revival', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '56252810'}, 'RENOVACIONOSCURA' = {'Renovación Oscura', 'Dark Renewal', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '9287078'}, 'RENUNCIADO' = {'Renunciado', 'Relinquished', 'monstruo de ritual', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '1', '0', '0', '64631466'}, 'REPARADORDECADENADEHIERRO' = {'Reparador de Cadena de Hierro', 'Iron Chain Repairman', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '4', '1600', '1200', '53274132'}, 'REPETICIONTOON' = {'Repetición Toon', 'Toon Rollback', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '70560957'}, 'REPLICA' = {'Réplica', 'Retort', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '22747316'}, 'REPLICADEXINGZHENHU' = {'Réplica de Xing Zhen Hu', 'Xing Zhen Hu Replica', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '40736921'}, 'REPRESENTACIONEXCELENTE' = {'Representación Excelente', 'Command Performance', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '78184733'}, 'REPRODUCCIONDEHECHIZO' = {'Reproducción de Hechizo', 'Spell Reproduction', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '29228529'}, 'REPTILIANNEGARDNA' = {'Gardna Reptílico', 'Reptilianne Gardna', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'reptil', '4', '0', '2000', '43002864'}, 'REPTILIANNEGORGON' = {'Gorgona Reptílica', 'Reptilianne Gorgon', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'reptil', '3', '1400', '1400', '43426903'}, 'REPTILIANNEHYDRA' = {'Hidra Reptílica', 'Reptilianne Hydra', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'oscuridad', 'reptil', '6', '2100', '1500', '60634565'}, 'REPTILIANNEMEDUSA' = {'Medusa Reptílica', 'Reptilianne Medusa', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'reptil', '6', '2200', '800', '89810518'}, 'REPTILIANNENAGA' = {'Naga Reptílica', 'Reptilianne Naga', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'reptil', '1', '0', '0', '79491903'}, 'REPTILIANNEPOISON' = {'Veneno Reptílico', 'Reptilianne Poison', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '90576781'}, 'REPTILIANNERAGE' = {'Furia Reptílica', 'Reptilianne Rage', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '91580102'}, 'REPTILIANNESCYLLA' = {'Escila Reptílica', 'Reptilianne Scylla', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'reptil', '4', '1800', '1200', '16909657'}, 'REPTILIANNESERVANT' = {'Sirviente Reptílico', 'Reptilianne Servant', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'reptil', '1', '100', '100', '16008155'}, 'REPTILIANNESPAWN' = {'Prole Reptílica', 'Reptilianne Spawn', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '21179143'}, 'REPTILIANNEVASKII' = {'Vaskii Reptílica', 'Reptilianne Vaskii', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'reptil', '8', '2600', '0', '16886617'}, 'REPTILIANNEVIPER' = {'Serpiente Reptílica', 'Reptilianne Viper', 'monstruo cantante', 'oscuridad', 'reptil', '2', '0', '0', '42303365'}, 'REQLIATAR' = {'Re-Qliatar', 'Re-qliate', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '20426907'}, 'REQLIATE' = {'Re-Qliatar', 'Re-qliate', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '20426907'}, 'REQUISAMIENTOFORZOSO' = {'Requisamiento Forzoso', 'Forced Requisition', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '74923978'}, 'RESCATE' = {'Rescate', 'Salvage', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '96947648'}, 'RESCATEDRAMATICO' = {'Rescate Dramático', 'Dramatic Rescue', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '80193355'}, 'RESCATEMAROSCURO' = {'Rescate Maroscuro', 'Darksea Rescue', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'máquina', '1', '0', '0', '34659866'}, 'RESCUECAT' = {'Gato Rescatador', 'Rescue Cat', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '4', '300', '100', '14878871'}, 'RESCUEHAMSTER' = {'Hámster Rescatador', 'Rescue Hamster', 'monstruo péndulo', 'tierra', 'bestia', '4', '300', '100', '50485594'}, 'RESCUERABBIT' = {'Conejo Rescatador', 'Rescue Rabbit', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '4', '300', '100', '85138716'}, 'RESCUEROID' = {'Rescueroid', 'Rescueroid', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'máquina', '6', '1600', '1800', '24311595'}, 'RESCUEROIDAMBULANCIA' = {'Rescueroid Ambulancia', 'Ambulance Rescueroid', 'monstruo de fusión', 'fuego', 'máquina', '6', '2300', '1800', '98927491'}, 'RESCUEWARRIOR' = {'Guerrero Rescatador', 'Rescue Warrior', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '4', '1600', '1700', '70630741'}, 'RESERVADEDINERODELOSKARAKURI' = {'Reserva de Dinero de los Karakuri', 'Karakuri Cash Cache', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '80204957'}, 'RESERVADEFUSION' = {'Reserva de Fusión', 'Fusion Reserve', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '66127916'}, 'RESERVAS' = {'Reservas', 'Supply', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '4', '1300', '800', '44072894'}, 'RESHEFELENTEOSCURO' = {'Reshef el Ente Oscuro', 'Reshef the Dark Being', 'monstruo de ritual', 'luz', 'demonio', '8', '2500', '1500', '62420419'}, 'RESHEFTHEDARKBEING' = {'Reshef el Ente Oscuro', 'Reshef the Dark Being', 'monstruo de ritual', 'luz', 'demonio', '8', '2500', '1500', '62420419'}, 'RESISTENCIAUNIDA' = {'Resistencia Unida', 'United Resistance', 'monstruo normal', 'viento', 'trueno', '3', '1000', '400', '85936485'}, 'RESONADORDEFUERZA' = {'Resonador de Fuerza', 'Force Resonator', 'monstruo cantante', 'agua', 'demonio', '2', '500', '500', '40583194'}, 'RESONADORDELABARRERA' = {'Resonador de la Barrera', 'Barrier Resonator', 'monstruo cantante', 'luz', 'demonio', '1', '300', '800', '89127526'}, 'RESONADORDELACREACION' = {'Resonador de la Creación', 'Creation Resonator', 'monstruo cantante', 'viento', 'demonio', '3', '800', '600', '5780210'}, 'RESONADORDELRELOJ' = {'Resonador del Reloj', 'Clock Resonator', 'monstruo cantante', 'tierra', 'demonio', '3', '1200', '600', '77087109'}, 'RESONADORDELLAMARADA' = {'Resonador de Llamarada', 'Flare Resonator', 'monstruo cantante', 'fuego', 'demonio', '3', '300', '1300', '13708425'}, 'RESONADOROSCURO' = {'Resonador Oscuro', 'Dark Resonator', 'monstruo cantante', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '3', '1300', '300', '97021916'}, 'RESONADORROJO' = {'Resonador Rojo', 'Red Resonator', 'monstruo cantante', 'fuego', 'demonio', '2', '600', '200', '40975574'}, 'RESONADORSINKRON' = {'Resonador Sinkrón', 'Synkron Resonator', 'monstruo cantante', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '1', '100', '100', '77360173'}, 'RESONANCEDEVICE' = {'Artefacto de Resonancia', 'Resonance Device', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '26864586'}, 'RESONANCEINSECT' = {'Insecto de la Resonancia', 'Resonance Insect', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'insecto', '4', '1000', '700', '96938986'}, 'RESONANCIADESTRUCTIVA' = {'Resonancia Destructiva', 'Resonant Destruction', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '59593925'}, 'RESONANTDESTRUCTION' = {'Resonancia Destructiva', 'Resonant Destruction', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '59593925'}, 'RESONATORCALL' = {'Llamada del Resonador', 'Resonator Call', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '23008320'}, 'RESONATORENGINE' = {'Motor Resonador', 'Resonator Engine', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '15576074'}, 'RESPECTPLAY' = {'Respetar el Juego', 'Respect Play', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '8951260'}, 'RESPETARELJUEGO' = {'Respetar el Juego', 'Respect Play', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '8951260'}, 'RESPIRACIONDELALUZ' = {'Respiración de la luz', 'Breath of Light', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '20101223'}, 'RESTAURACIONMILAGROSA' = {'Restauración Milagrosa', 'Miracle Restoring', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '68334074'}, 'RESTRICCIONDELDECK' = {'Restricción del Deck', 'Deck Lockdown', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '1149109'}, 'RESTRUCTERREVOLUTION' = {'Revolución Restructer', 'Restructer Revolution', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '99518961'}, 'RESURECCIONDELALMA' = {'Resurección del Alma', 'Soul Resurrection', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '92924317'}, 'RESURRECCIONDECHAKRA' = {'Resurrección de Chakra', 'Resurrection of Chakra', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de ritual', '39399168'}, 'RESURRECCIONDELMOTORISTADOKURO' = {'Resurrección del Motorista Dokuro', 'Revival of Dokurorider', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de ritual', '31066283'}, 'RESURRECCIONTERRESTRE' = {'Resurrección Terrestre', 'Earthbound Revival', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '64187086'}, 'RESURRECTIONOFCHAKRA' = {'Resurrección de Chakra', 'Resurrection of Chakra', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de ritual', '39399168'}, 'RETALIATINGC' = {'"C" Contraatacante', 'Retaliating "C"', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'insecto', '4', '1400', '1400', '46502744'}, 'RETICULANTEZETA' = {'Reticulante Zeta', 'Zeta Reticulant', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'hada', '7', '2400', '2100', '64382839'}, 'RETIRADAFORZADA' = {'Retirada Forzada', 'Forced Back', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '43340443'}, 'RETIRARLAVADODECEREBRO' = {'Retirar Lavado de Cerebro', 'Remove Brainwashing', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '94739788'}, 'RETORNODELOSCONDENADOS' = {'Retorno de los Condenados', 'Return of the Doomed', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '19827717'}, 'RETORNODELOSMONARCAS' = {'Retorno de los Monarcas', 'Return of the Monarchs', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '61466310'}, 'RETORNODELOSSEÑORESDRAGON' = {'Retorno de los Señores Dragón', 'Return of the Dragon Lords', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '6853254'}, 'RETORT' = {'Réplica', 'Retort', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '22747316'}, 'RETURN' = {'Regreso', 'Return', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '47247413'}, 'RETURNFROMTHEDIFFERENTDIMENSION' = {'Regreso de una Dimensión Distinta', 'Return from the Different Dimension', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '27174286'}, 'RETURNOFTHEDOOMED' = {'Retorno de los Condenados', 'Return of the Doomed', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '19827717'}, 'RETURNOFTHEDRAGONLORDS' = {'Retorno de los Señores Dragón', 'Return of the Dragon Lords', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '6853254'}, 'RETURNOFTHEMONARCHS' = {'Retorno de los Monarcas', 'Return of the Monarchs', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '61466310'}, 'RETURNOFTHEREDEYES' = {'El Regreso de los Ojos Rojos', 'Return of the Red-Eyes', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '39387565'}, 'RETURNOFTHESIXSAMURAI' = {'El Regreso de los Seis Samuráis!', 'Return of the Six Samurai', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '46874015'}, 'RETURNSOUL' = {'Regresar el Alma', 'Return Soul', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '10537981'}, 'RETURNZOMBIE' = {'Zombi Retornado', 'Return Zombie', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '4', '1000', '1600', '3072077'}, 'REUNIONDELOSESCORPIONESOSCUROS' = {'Reunión de los Escorpiones Oscuros', 'Mustering of the Dark Scorpions', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '68191243'}, 'REUSOINVERSO' = {'Reuso Inverso', 'Reverse Reuse', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '93775296'}, 'REVERSALOFFATE' = {'Inversión de la Suerte', 'Reversal of Fate', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '36690018'}, 'REVERSALQUIZ' = {'Pregunta Reversa', 'Reversal Quiz', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '5990062'}, 'REVERSEBREAKER' = {'Rompedor Inverso', 'Reverse Breaker', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '94950218'}, 'REVERSEBUSTER' = {'Buster Inverso', 'Reverse Buster', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'demonio', '4', '1500', '0', '90640901'}, 'REVERSEGLASSES' = {'Anteojos de la Inversión', 'Reverse Glasses', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '94156050'}, 'REVERSEOFNEOS' = {'Reversión de Neos', 'Reverse of Neos', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '18302224'}, 'REVERSEREUSE' = {'Reuso Inverso', 'Reverse Reuse', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '93775296'}, 'REVERSETRAP' = {'Trampa de Inversión', 'Reverse Trap', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '77622396'}, 'REVERSIONDENEOS' = {'Reversión de Neos', 'Reverse of Neos', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '18302224'}, 'REVERTIRALMA' = {'Revertir Alma', 'Soul Reversal', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '78864369'}, 'REVISIONDELADN' = {'Revisión del ADN', 'DNA Checkup', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '27340877'}, 'REVIVALGIFT' = {'Regalo de la Reanimación', 'Revival Gift', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '93912845'}, 'REVIVALGOLEM' = {'Gólem de la Reanimación', 'Revival Golem', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'roca', '4', '100', '2100', '87347365'}, 'REVIVALJAM' = {'Gelatina Reanimada', 'Revival Jam', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'aqua', '4', '1500', '500', '31709826'}, 'REVIVALOFDOKURORIDER' = {'Resurrección del Motorista Dokuro', 'Revival of Dokurorider', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de ritual', '31066283'}, 'REVIVALOFTHEIMMORTALS' = {'Revivificación de los Inmortales', 'Revival of the Immortals', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '39967326'}, 'REVIVALROSE' = {'Rosa de la Resurrección', 'Revival Rose', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '4', '1300', '1300', '12469386'}, 'REVIVEDKINGHADES' = {'Ha Des Rey Resurrecto', 'Revived King Ha Des', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '6', '2450', '0', '5309481'}, 'REVIVIFICACIONDELOSINMORTALES' = {'Revivificación de los Inmortales', 'Revival of the Immortals', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '39967326'}, 'REVOCARFUSION' = {'Revocar Fusión', 'Revoke Fusion', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '49469105'}, 'REVOKEFUSION' = {'Revocar Fusión', 'Revoke Fusion', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '49469105'}, 'REVOLUCIONENORME' = {'Revolución Enorme', 'Huge Revolution', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '65396880'}, 'REVOLUCIONRESTRUCTER' = {'Revolución Restructer', 'Restructer Revolution', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '99518961'}, 'REVOLVINGSWITCHYARD' = {'Estación Clasificadora Giratoria', 'Revolving Switchyard', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '76136345'}, 'REYABSOLUTOBACKJACK' = {'Rey Absoluto Back Jack', 'Absolute King Back Jack', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '1', '0', '0', '60990740'}, 'REYAPLASTAMEMORIA' = {'Rey Aplasta Memoria', 'Memory Crush King', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '5', '2000', '0', '75675029'}, 'REYBESTIABARBAROS' = {'Rey Bestia Barbaros', 'Beast King Barbaros', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero-bestia', '8', '3000', '1200', '78651105'}, 'REYBESTIADELOSPANTANOS' = {'Rey Bestia de los Pantanos', 'Beastking of the Swamps', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'aqua', '4', '1000', '1100', '99426834'}, 'REYCELACANTOSUPERANCIANODEAGUASPROFUNDAS' = {'Rey Celacanto Superanciano de Aguas Profundas', 'Superancient Deepsea King Coelacanth', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '7', '2800', '2200', '88307361'}, 'REYDEDOSCABEZASREX' = {'Rey de Dos Cabezas Rex', 'Two-Headed King Rex', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'dinosaurio', '4', '1600', '1200', '94119974'}, 'REYDEINSTRUCTORESGIGANTRENADOR' = {'Rey de Instructores Gigantrenador', 'Coach King Giantrainer', 'monstruo xyz', 'fuego', 'guerrero', '8', '2800', '2000', '30741334'}, 'REYDELADESTRUCCIONXEXEX' = {'Rey de la Destrucción - Xexex', 'King of Destruction - Xexex', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '10', '3000', '2500'}, 'REYDELAJUNGLADRAGONNEGRO' = {'Rey de la Jungla Dragón Negro', 'B. Dragon Jungle King', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'dragón', '6', '2100', '1800', '89832901'}, 'REYDELASBESTIAS' = {'Rey de las Bestias', 'King of the Beasts', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '7', '2500', '800', '62757079'}, 'REYDELOSDIABLILLOSSALVAJES' = {'Rey de los Diablillos Salvajes', 'King of the Feral Imps', 'monstruo xyz', 'oscuridad', 'reptil', '4', '2300', '2000', '11398059'}, 'REYDELOSSIRVIENTESDELACALAVERA' = {'Rey de los Sirvientes de la Calavera', 'King of the Skull Servants', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '1', '?', '0', '36021814'}, 'REYDELPANTANO' = {'Rey del Pantano', 'King of the Swamp', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'aqua', '3', '500', '1100', '79109599'}, 'REYDELTERRORSALMON' = {'Rey del Terror Salmón', 'Terrorking Salmon', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'pez', '5', '2400', '1000', '78060096'}, 'REYDEYAMIMAKAI' = {'Rey de Yamimakai', 'King of Yamimakai', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '5', '2000', '1530', '69455834'}, 'REYDRAGOON' = {'Rey Dragoon', 'King Dragun', 'monstruo de fusión', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '7', '2400', '1100', '13756293'}, 'REYESCARLATA' = {'Rey Escarlata', 'King Scarlet', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '60433216'}, 'REYESCOLTADEBATALLA' = {'Rey Escolta de Batalla', 'Battleguard King', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '8', '3000', '1100', '39389320'}, 'REYFANTASMADELBOSQUE' = {'Rey Fantasma del Bosque', 'Green Phantom King', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'planta', '3', '500', '1600', '22910685'}, 'REYFANTASMAHYDRIDE' = {'Rey Fantasma Hydride', 'Phantom King Hydride', 'monstruo cantante', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '3', '1500', '300', '6901008'}, 'REYGOBLIN' = {'Rey Goblin', 'Goblin King', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '1', '0', '0', '18590133'}, 'REYGOLEMTRIRAMIDE' = {'Reygólem Trirámide', 'Triamid Kingolem', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '72772445'}, 'REYGOYO' = {'Rey Goyo', 'Goyo King', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '8', '2800', '2000', '84305651'}, 'REYLANDIADELCOLMILLODORADO' = {'Rey Landia del Colmillo Dorado', 'King Landia the Goldfang', 'monstruo xyz', 'luz', 'guerrero-bestia', '8', '3000', '2500'}, 'REYMAGICOMOONSTAR' = {'Rey Mágico Moonstar', 'Magical King Moonstar', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '3', '900', '600', '35058857'}, 'REYMAQUINA' = {'Rey Máquina', 'Machine King', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '6', '2200', '2000', '46700124'}, 'REYMAQUINA3000AC' = {'Rey Máquina - 3.000 A.C.', 'Machine King - 3000 B.C.', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '70406920'}, 'REYMAQUINAPERFECTO' = {'Rey Máquina Perfecto', 'Perfect Machine King', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '8', '2700', '1500', '18891691'}, 'REYMARIONETA' = {'Rey Marioneta', 'Puppet King', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '7', '2800', '2600', '3167573'}, 'REYMOKEYMOKEY' = {'Rey Mokey Mokey', 'Mokey Mokey King', 'monstruo de fusión', 'luz', 'hada', '6', '300', '100', '13803864'}, 'REYMUSICO' = {'Rey Músico', 'Musician King', 'monstruo de fusión', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '5', '1750', '1500', '56907389'}, 'REYNEKOMANE' = {'Rey Neko Mane', 'Neko Mane King', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '1', '0', '0', '11021521'}, 'REYNIEBLA' = {'Rey Niebla', 'Fog King', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'lanzador de conjuros', '7', '0', '0', '6614221'}, 'REYNIEBLA(KINGFOG)' = {'Rey Niebla (King Fog)', 'King Fog', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '3', '1000', '900', '84686841'}, 'REYOJAMA' = {'Rey Ojama', 'Ojama King', 'monstruo de fusión', 'luz', 'bestia', '6', '0', '3000', '90140980'}, 'REYOSCURODELABISMO' = {'Rey Oscuro del Abismo', 'Dark King of the Abyss', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '3', '1200', '800', '53375573'}, 'REYPYRON' = {'Rey Pyron', 'King Pyron', 'monstruo géminis', 'fuego', 'piro', '5', '1500', '500', '20438745'}, 'REYTIBURONDELABISMO' = {'Rey Tiburón del Abismo', 'Abyssal Kingshark', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'pez', '4', '1700', '500', '44223284'}, 'REYTIGREWANGHU' = {'Rey Tigre Wanghu', 'King Tiger Wanghu', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '4', '1700', '1000', '83986578'}, 'REYTRUENOELKAIJUDELGOLPEDELRAYO' = {'Rey Trueno, el Kaiju del Golpe del Rayo', 'Thunder King, the Lightningstrike Kaiju', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'trueno', '9', '3300', '2100', '48770333'}, 'REYTRUENORAIOH' = {'Rey Trueno Rai-Oh', 'Thunder King Rai-Oh', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'trueno', '4', '1900', '800', '71564252'}, 'REYVERDADEROAGNIZAMUDELVAPORIZADOR' = {'Rey Verdadero Agnizamud, el Vaporizador', 'True King Agnimazud, the Vanisher', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'wyrm', '9', '2900', '1900', '96746083'}, 'REYVERDADEROBAHRSTOSELFUHRER' = {'Rey Verdadero Bahrstos, el Fuhrer', 'Bahrstos Fuhrer, the True Dracoruler', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'wyrm', '9', '1800', '3000', '82321037'}, 'RGENEXACCELERATOR' = {'Acelerador R-Genex', 'R-Genex Accelerator', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'máquina', '4', '1500', '1900', '73783043'}, 'RGENEXCRUSHER' = {'Aplastador R-Genex', 'R-Genex Crusher', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '2', '800', '800', '65149697'}, 'RGENEXMAGMA' = {'R-Genex Magma', 'R-Genex Magma', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'piro', '3', '1000', '200', '1533292'}, 'RGENEXORACLE' = {'Oráculo R-Genex', 'R-Genex Oracle', 'monstruo cantante', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '1', '300', '300', '10178757'}, 'RGENEXOVERSEER' = {'Supervisor R-Genex', 'R-Genex Overseer', 'monstruo cantante', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '2', '200', '100', '32744558'}, 'RGENEXTURBO' = {'R-Genex Turbo', 'R-Genex Turbo', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'máquina', '4', '1500', '1300', '6256844'}, 'RGENEXULTIMUM' = {'R-Genex Ultimum', 'R-Genex Ultimum', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '4', '1800', '1400', '46572756'}, 'RHAIMUNDOSDELAESPADAROJA' = {'Rhaimundos de la espada roja', 'Rhaimundos of the Red Sword', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '4', '1200', '1300', '62403074'}, 'RHAIMUNDOSOFTHEREDSWORD' = {'Rhaimundos de la espada roja', 'Rhaimundos of the Red Sword', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '4', '1200', '1300', '62403074'}, 'RHINOSAURIO' = {'Rhinosaurio', 'Rhinotaurus', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'guerrero-bestia', '4', '1800', '600', '83957459'}, 'RHINOTAURUS' = {'Rhinosaurio', 'Rhinotaurus', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'guerrero-bestia', '4', '1800', '600', '83957459'}, 'RIBBONOFREBIRTH' = {'Cinta del Renacimiento', 'Ribbon of Rebirth', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '37534148'}, 'RIDEROFTHESTORMWINDS' = {'Jinete de los Vientos de Tormenta', 'Rider of the Storm Winds', 'monstruo cantante', 'luz', 'dragón', '1', '500', '200', '14235211'}, 'RIESGOACUATICO' = {'Riesgo Acuático', 'Water Hazard', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '49669730'}, 'RIGHTARMOFTHEFORBIDDENONE' = {'Brazo Derecho del Prohibido', 'Right Arm of the Forbidden One', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '1', '200', '300', '70903634'}, 'RIGHTLEGOFTHEFORBIDDENONE' = {'Pierna Derecha del Prohibido', 'Right Leg of the Forbidden One', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '1', '200', '300', '8124921'}, 'RIGOROUSREAVER' = {'Rigras Leever', 'Rigorous Reaver', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'planta', '3', '1600', '100', '39180960'}, 'RIGRASLEEVER' = {'Rigras Leever', 'Rigorous Reaver', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'planta', '3', '1600', '100', '39180960'}, 'RINGOFDEFENSE' = {'Anillo de Defensa', 'Ring of Defense', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '58641905'}, 'RINGOFDESTRUCTION' = {'Anillo Destructor', 'Ring of Destruction', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '83555666'}, 'RINGOFMAGNETISM' = {'Anillo del Magnetismo', 'Ring of Magnetism', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '20436034'}, 'RINOCERONTEALADO' = {'Rinoceronte Alado', 'Winged Rhynos', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'guerrero-bestia', '4', '1800', '500', '18430390'}, 'RINOCERONTEARRASADOR' = {'Rinoceronte Arrasador', 'Rampaging Rhynos', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero-bestia', '3', '1500', '1500', '3784434'}, 'RINYANLIGHTSWORNROGUE' = {'Rinyan, Pícara Luminosa', 'Rinyan, Lightsworn Rogue', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'bestia', '2', '100', '100', '38815069'}, 'RINYANPICARALUMINOSA' = {'Rinyan, Pícara Luminosa', 'Rinyan, Lightsworn Rogue', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'bestia', '2', '100', '100', '38815069'}, 'RIRYOKU' = {'Riryoku', 'Riryoku', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '34016756'}, 'RIRYOKUFIELD' = {'Campo de Riryoku', 'Riryoku Field', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '70344351'}, 'RISEBELLELAJUSTADORDEESTRELLAS' = {'Risebell el Ajustador de Estrellas', 'Risebell the Star Adjuster', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'psíquico', '3', '800', '800', '25788011'}, 'RISEBELLELINVOCADOR' = {'Risebell el Invocador', 'Risebell the Summoner', 'monstruo péndulo normal', 'viento', 'psíquico', '3', '800', '800', '45103815'}, 'RISEBELLELPSIQUICOESTELAR' = {'Risebell el Psíquico Estelar', 'Risebell the Star Psycher', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'psíquico', '4', '1500', '1500', '14812659'}, 'RISEBELLTHESTARADJUSTER' = {'Risebell el Ajustador de Estrellas', 'Risebell the Star Adjuster', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'psíquico', '3', '800', '800', '25788011'}, 'RISEBELLTHESTARPSYCHER' = {'Risebell el Psíquico Estelar', 'Risebell the Star Psycher', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'psíquico', '4', '1500', '1500', '14812659'}, 'RISEBELLTHESUMMONER' = {'Risebell el Invocador', 'Risebell the Summoner', 'monstruo péndulo normal', 'viento', 'psíquico', '3', '800', '800', '45103815'}, 'RISEOFTHESNAKEDEITY' = {'Ascenso del Dios Serpiente', 'Rise of the Snake Deity', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '16067089'}, 'RISETOFULLHEIGHT' = {'Álzate en Toda tu Estatura', 'Rise to Full Height', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '19254117'}, 'RISINGAIRCURRENT' = {'Corriente de Aire Ascendente', 'Rising Air Current', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '45778932'}, 'RISINGENERGY' = {'Energía Ascendente', 'Rising Energy', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '78211862'}, 'RISINGSUNSLASH' = {'Corte del Sol Naciente', 'Rising Sun Slash', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '94807487'}, 'RITEOFSPIRIT' = {'Ritual del Espíritu', 'Rite of Spirit', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '30450531'}, 'RITUALBEASTAMBUSH' = {'Emboscada del Espíritu Bestia', 'Ritual Beast Ambush', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '57815601'}, 'RITUALBEASTSBOND' = {'Vínculo del Espíritu Bestia', 'Ritual Beast\'s Bond', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '75457624'}, 'RITUALBEASTSTEEDS' = {'Corceles del Espíritu Bestia', 'Ritual Beast Steeds', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '11556339'}, 'RITUALBEASTTAMERELDER' = {'Domador del Espíritu Bestia Anciano', 'Ritual Beast Tamer Elder', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'psíquico', '2', '200', '1000', '14513016'}, 'RITUALBEASTTAMERLARA' = {'Domador del Espíritu Bestia Lara', 'Ritual Beast Tamer Lara', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'psíquico', '1', '100', '2000', '87118301'}, 'RITUALBEASTTAMERWEN' = {'Domador del Espíritu Bestia Wen', 'Ritual Beast Tamer Wen', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'psíquico', '3', '1500', '1000', '40907115'}, 'RITUALBEASTTAMERZEFRAMPILICA' = {'Domador del Espíritu Bestia Zeframpilica', 'Ritual Beast Tamer Zeframpilica', 'monstruo péndulo', 'viento', 'psíquico', '3', '1000', '1500', '57777714'}, 'RITUALBEASTTAMERZEFRAWENDI' = {'Domador del Espíritu Bestia Zefrawendi', 'Ritual Beast Tamer Zefrawendi', 'monstruo péndulo', 'viento', 'psíquico', '3', '1500', '1000', '23166823'}, 'RITUALBEASTULTIAPELIO' = {'Espíritu Bestia Ulti-Apelio', 'Ritual Beast Ulti-Apelio', 'monstruo de fusión', 'viento', 'piro', '6', '2600', '400', '86274272'}, 'RITUALBEASTULTICANNAHAWK' = {'Espíritu Bestia Ulti-Cannahawk', 'Ritual Beast Ulti-Cannahawk', 'monstruo de fusión', 'viento', 'trueno', '6', '1400', '1600', '48063985'}, 'RITUALBEASTULTIGAIAPELIO' = {'Espíritu Bestia Ulti-Gaiapelio', 'Ritual Beast Ulti-Gaiapelio', 'monstruo de fusión', 'luz', 'psíquico', '10', '3200', '2100', '56655675'}, 'RITUALBEASTULTIPETTLEPHIN' = {'Espíritu Bestia Ulti-Pettlephin', 'Ritual Beast Ulti-Pettlephin', 'monstruo de fusión', 'viento', 'aqua', '6', '200', '2800', '12678870'}, 'RITUALBUSTER' = {'Romperituales', 'Ritual Buster', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '54094821'}, 'RITUALCAGE' = {'Jaula de Ritual', 'Ritual Cage', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '25796442'}, 'RITUALDEGRACIA' = {'Ritual de Gracia', 'Ritual of Grace', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de ritual', '60234913'}, 'RITUALDELADANZADELALUNA' = {'Ritual de la Danza de la Luna', 'Moon Dance Ritual', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '14005031'}, 'RITUALDELADESTRUCCION' = {'Ritual de la Destrucción', 'Ritual of Destruction', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de ritual', '52913738'}, 'RITUALDELAILUSIONNEGRA' = {'Ritual de la Ilusión Negra', 'Black Illusion Ritual', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de ritual', '41426869'}, 'RITUALDELANGELMECANICO' = {'Ritual del Ángel Mecánico', 'Machine Angel Ritual', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de ritual', '39996157'}, 'RITUALDELAPREDICCION' = {'Ritual de la Predicción', 'Prediction Ritual', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de ritual', '30392583'}, 'RITUALDELBRILLONEGRO' = {'Ritual del Brillo Negro', 'Black Luster Ritual', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de ritual', '55761792'}, 'RITUALDELDRAGONBLANCO' = {'Ritual del Dragón Blanco', 'White Dragon Ritual', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de ritual', '9786492'}, 'RITUALDELDRAGONBRILLANTE' = {'Ritual del Dragón Brillante', 'Luminous Dragon Ritual', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de ritual', '34834619'}, 'RITUALDELDRAGONOSCURO' = {'Ritual del Dragón Oscuro', 'Dark Dragon Ritual', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de ritual', '18803791'}, 'RITUALDELESPEJOBESTIAL' = {'Ritual del Espejo Bestial', 'Beastly Mirror Ritual', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de ritual', '81933259'}, 'RITUALDELESPIRITU' = {'Ritual del Espíritu', 'Rite of Spirit', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '30450531'}, 'RITUALDELSUPERSOLDADO' = {'Ritual del Súper Soldado', 'Super Soldier Ritual', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de ritual', '14094090'}, 'RITUALDELLEONDEGUERRA' = {'Ritual del León de Guerra', 'War-Lion Ritual', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de ritual', '54539105'}, 'RITUALDEMAGIANEGRA' = {'Ritual de Magia Negra', 'Black Magic Ritual', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de ritual', '76792184'}, 'RITUALDEMARIONETA' = {'Ritual de Marioneta', 'Puppet Ritual', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '1969506'}, 'RITUALDEZERA' = {'Ritual de Zera', 'Zera Ritual', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de ritual', '81756897'}, 'RITUALFINALDELOSANCIANOS' = {'Ritual Final de los Ancianos', 'Final Ritual of the Ancients', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de ritual', '60369732'}, 'RITUALFOREGONE' = {'Ritual Previsto', 'Ritual Foregone', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '65450690'}, 'RITUALOFDESTRUCTION' = {'Ritual de la Destrucción', 'Ritual of Destruction', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de ritual', '52913738'}, 'RITUALOFGRACE' = {'Ritual de Gracia', 'Ritual of Grace', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de ritual', '60234913'}, 'RITUALPREVISTO' = {'Ritual Previsto', 'Ritual Foregone', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '65450690'}, 'RITUALRAVEN' = {'Cuervo Ritual', 'Ritual Raven', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '1', '300', '300', '34334692'}, 'RITUALSANCTUARY' = {'Santuario Ritual', 'Ritual Sanctuary', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '95658967'}, 'RITUALSEALING' = {'Sellado del Ritual', 'Ritual Sealing', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '9145181'}, 'RITUALWEAPON' = {'Arma de Ritual', 'Ritual Weapon', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '54351224'}, 'RIVALIDADDELOSSEÑORESDELAGUERRA' = {'Rivalidad de los Señores de la Guerra', 'Rivalry of Warlords', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '90846359'}, 'RIVALRYOFWARLORDS' = {'Rivalidad de los Señores de la Guerra', 'Rivalry of Warlords', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '90846359'}, 'RJUSTICIAHONESTA' = {'R- Justicia Honesta', 'R - Righteous Justice', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '37318031'}, 'ROADSYNCHRON' = {'Sincronizador del Camino', 'Road Synchron', 'monstruo cantante', 'luz', 'máquina', '4', '1600', '800', '71971554'}, 'ROADWARRIOR' = {'Guerrero del Camino', 'Road Warrior', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'luz', 'guerrero', '8', '3000', '1500', '2322421'}, 'ROARINGEARTH' = {'Tierra Rugiente', 'Roaring Earth', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '4587638'}, 'ROARINGOCEANSNAKE' = {'Serpiente Marina Rugiente', 'Roaring Ocean Snake', 'monstruo de fusión', 'agua', 'aqua', '6', '2100', '1800', '19066538'}, 'ROAROFTHEEARTHBOUND' = {'Rugido del Terrestre', 'Roar of the Earthbound', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '56339050'}, 'ROBBINGOBLIN' = {'Goblin Robando', 'Robbin\' Goblin', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '88279736'}, 'ROBBINZOMBIE' = {'Zombi Robando', 'Robbin\' Zombie', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '83258273'}, 'ROBLEBLANCONATURIA' = {'Roble Blanco Naturia', 'Naturia White Oak', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'planta', '4', '1800', '1400', '24644634'}, 'ROBOADELANTADO' = {'Robo Adelantado', 'Advance Draw', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '51630558'}, 'ROBODAMA' = {'Robodama', 'Robolady', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'máquina', '3', '450', '900', '92421852'}, 'ROBODEFENSIVO' = {'Robo Defensivo', 'Defense Draw', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '24268052'}, 'ROBODELDESTINO' = {'Robo del Destino', 'Destiny Draw', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '45809008'}, 'ROBODESTRUCTOR' = {'Robo Destructor', 'Destructive Draw', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '77859858'}, 'ROBOLADY' = {'Robodama', 'Robolady', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'máquina', '3', '450', '900', '92421852'}, 'ROBOOPORTUNISTA' = {'Robo Oportunista', 'Snatch Steal', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '45986603'}, 'ROBOPATRULLA' = {'Robopatrulla', 'Patrol Robo', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '3', '1100', '900', '76775123'}, 'ROBOTBUSTERDELAESPADADELADESTRUCCION' = {'Robot Buster de la Espada de la Destrucción', 'Robot Buster Destruction Sword', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'máquina', '4', '1600', '1200', '38601126'}, 'ROBOTBUSTERDESTRUCTIONSWORD' = {'Robot Buster de la Espada de la Destrucción', 'Robot Buster Destruction Sword', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'máquina', '4', '1600', '1200', '38601126'}, 'ROBOTDEAYUDAPARAELCOMBATE' = {'Robot de Ayuda para el Combate', 'Helping Robo for Combat', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'máquina', '4', '1600', '0', '47025270'}, 'ROBOTICKNIGHT' = {'Caballero Robótico', 'Robotic Knight', 'monstruo normal', 'fuego', 'máquina', '4', '1600', '1800', '44203504'}, 'ROBOTSUPERDIMENSIONALDESTRUCTORDEGALAXIAS' = {'Robot Superdimensional Destructor de Galaxias', 'Superdimensional Robot Galaxy Destroyer', 'monstruo xyz', 'luz', 'máquina', '10', '5000', '2000', '66523544'}, 'ROBOYAROU' = {'Roboyarou', 'Roboyarou', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'máquina', '3', '900', '450', '38916461'}, 'ROCACAÑON' = {'Roca Cañón', 'Barrel Rock', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'roca', '4', '1000', '1300', '10476868'}, 'ROCANATURIA' = {'Roca Naturia', 'Naturia Rock', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'roca', '3', '1200', '1200', '54161401'}, 'ROCBEBEDELVALLEBRUMOSO' = {'Roc Bebé del Valle Brumoso', 'Mist Valley Baby Roc', 'monstruo cantante', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '2', '400', '600', '14983497'}, 'ROCDELVALLEDELANEBLINA' = {'Roc del Valle de la Neblina', 'Roc from the Valley of Haze', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '6', '2400', '1400', '28143906'}, 'ROCFROMTHEVALLEYOFHAZE' = {'Roc del Valle de la Neblina', 'Roc from the Valley of Haze', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'bestia alada', '6', '2400', '1400', '28143906'}, 'ROCKBOMBARDMENT' = {'Bombardeo de Rocas', 'Rock Bombardment', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '20781762'}, 'ROCKETARROWEXPRESS' = {'Cohete Flecha Exprés', 'Rocket Arrow Express', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '10', '5000', '0', '79850798'}, 'ROCKETHAND' = {'Mano Cohete', 'Rocket Hand', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '13317419'}, 'ROCKETHERMOSCANNON' = {'Cañón Rocket Hermos', 'Rocket Hermos Cannon', 'monstruo de fusión', 'luz', 'guerrero', '4', '1500', '1300', '46354113'}, 'ROCKETJUMPER' = {'Saltador de Cohete', 'Rocket Jumper', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'roca', '3', '1000', '800', '53890795'}, 'ROCKETPILDER' = {'Cohete de Comando', 'Rocket Pilder', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '27863269'}, 'ROCKETWARRIOR' = {'Guerrero Cohete', 'Rocket Warrior', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'guerrero', '4', '1500', '1300', '30860696'}, 'ROCKOGREGROTTO1' = {'Ogro de Roca Grotto 1', 'Rock Ogre Grotto #1', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'roca', '3', '800', '1200', '68846917'}, 'ROCKOGREGROTTO2' = {'Ogro de Roca Grotto 2', 'Rock Ogre Grotto 2', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'roca', '3', '700', '1400', '62193699'}, 'ROCKSPIRIT' = {'Espíritu de Roca', 'Rock Spirit', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'lanzador de conjuros', '5', '1650', '1900', '82818645'}, 'ROCKSTONEWARRIOR' = {'Guerrero de Piedra', 'Rockstone Warrior', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'roca', '4', '1800', '1600', '51987571'}, 'RODENUT' = {'Ardinuez', 'Rodenut', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'bestia', '1', '100', '100', '13478040'}, 'RODILLODEPARTICULINES' = {'Rodillo de Particulines', 'Duston Roller', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '25700114'}, 'RODOFSILENCEKAYEST' = {'Vara de Silencio - Kay\'est', 'Rod of Silence - Kay\'est', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '95515060'}, 'RODOFTHEMINDSEYE' = {'Vara del Ojo de la Mente', 'Rod of the Mind\'s Eye', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '94793422'}, 'ROGUEDOLL' = {'Muñeca Pícara', 'Rogue Doll', 'monstruo normal', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '1600', '1000', '91939608'}, 'ROLLOUT' = {'¡Desplegar!', 'Roll Out!', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '91597389'}, 'ROMPEARMADURA' = {'Rompe Armadura', 'Armor Break', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '79649195'}, 'ROMPECABEZASDEALTAVELOCIROID' = {'Rompecabezas de Alta Velociroid', 'Hi-Speedroid Puzzle', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'viento', 'máquina', '4', '1300', '1600', '86943389'}, 'ROMPECABEZASRENACIDO' = {'Rompecabezas Renacido', 'Puzzle Reborn', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '30585393'}, 'ROMPECARTAS' = {'Rompecartas', 'Card Breaker', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'guerrero', '2', '100', '900', '51047350'}, 'ROMPECONJUROSDELABARRERADEHIELO' = {'Rompeconjuros de la Barrera de Hielo', 'Spellbreaker of the Ice Barrier', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '1200', '2000', '73061465'}, 'ROMPEDORAZULPERDIDO' = {'Rompedor Azul Perdido', 'Lost Blue Breaker', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'serpiente marina', '3', '1400', '0', '95231062'}, 'ROMPEDORDEBASURA' = {'Rompedor de Basura', 'Junk Breaker', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '4', '1800', '1000', '43436049'}, 'ROMPEDORDECHATARRA' = {'Rompedor de Chatarra', 'Scrap Breaker', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '6', '2100', '700', '51555725'}, 'ROMPEDORDEINVOCACION' = {'Rompedor de Invocación', 'Summon Breaker', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de campo', '18114794'}, 'ROMPEDORDELPODER' = {'Rompedor del Poder', 'Power Breaker', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '4', '1900', '0', '6903857'}, 'ROMPEDORESPADAS' = {'Rompedor Espadas', 'Sword Breaker', 'monstruo xyz', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '6', '2700', '1000', '64689404'}, 'ROMPEDORINVERSO' = {'Rompedor Inverso', 'Reverse Breaker', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de equipo', '94950218'}, 'ROMPEPEQUEÑOS' = {'Rompepequeños', 'Nanobreaker', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '4', '1600', '1800', '70948327'}, 'ROMPERAIGEKI' = {'Rompe Raigeki', 'Raigeki Break', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '4178474'}, 'ROMPERITUALES' = {'Romperituales', 'Ritual Buster', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '54094821'}, 'ROMPERLAMENTE' = {'Romper la Mente', 'Mind Crush', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '15800838'}, 'ROMPIENDO' = {'Rompiendo', 'Cracking', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '32835363'}, 'RONINTOADIN' = {'Sapín Ronin', 'Ronintoadin', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'aqua', '2', '100', '2000', '1357146'}, 'ROOTWATER' = {'Raíz de Agua', 'Root Water', 'monstruo normal', 'agua', 'pez', '3', '900', '800', '39004808'}, 'ROPEOFLIFE' = {'Cuerda de la Vida', 'Rope of Life', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '93382620'}, 'ROSADECRISTAL' = {'Rosa de Cristal', 'Crystal Rose', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'roca', '2', '500', '500', '79531196'}, 'ROSADELARESURRECCION' = {'Rosa de la Resurrección', 'Revival Rose', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '4', '1300', '1300', '12469386'}, 'ROSAESPLENDIDA' = {'Rosa Espléndida', 'Splendid Rose', 'monstruo de sincronía', 'viento', 'planta', '6', '2200', '2000', '4290468'}, 'ROSAGUERRERADELAVENGANZA' = {'Rosa, Guerrera de la Venganza', 'Rose, Warrior of Revenge', 'monstruo cantante', 'fuego', 'guerrero', '4', '1600', '600', '1557341'}, 'ROSALATIGONATURIA' = {'Rosalátigo Naturia', 'Naturia Rosewhip', 'monstruo cantante', 'tierra', 'planta', '3', '400', '1700', '61049315'}, 'ROSANIXCRISTRON' = {'Rosanix Cristrón', 'Crystron Rosenix', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'máquina', '4', '1800', '1000', '55326322'}, 'ROSAREGENERADORA' = {'Rosa Regeneradora', 'Regenerating Rose', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '7', '0', '1500', '31986288'}, 'ROSARIAELANGELCAIDOMAJESTUOSO' = {'Rosaria, el Ángel Caído Majestuoso', 'Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'planta', '8', '2900', '2400', '81146288'}, 'ROSARIATHESTATELYFALLENANGEL' = {'Rosaria, el Ángel Caído Majestuoso', 'Rosaria, the Stately Fallen Angel', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'planta', '8', '2900', '2400', '81146288'}, 'ROSEARCHER' = {'Arquera de la Rosa', 'Rose Archer', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '3', '1000', '100', '51852507'}, 'ROSEBUD' = {'Capullo de Rosa', 'Rose Bud', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '25090294'}, 'ROSEFAIRY' = {'Hada de la Rosa', 'Rose Fairy', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'planta', '3', '600', '1200', '44125452'}, 'ROSELOVER' = {'Amante de la Rosa', 'Rose Lover', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'planta', '1', '800', '800', '89252157'}, 'ROSEPALADIN' = {'Paladín de la Rosa', 'Rose Paladin', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '4', '1800', '200', '96385345'}, 'ROSESPECTREOFDUNN' = {'Espectro Rosa de Dunn', 'Rose Spectre of Dunn', 'monstruo de fusión', 'oscuridad', 'planta', '6', '2000', '1800', '32485271'}, 'ROSETENTACLES' = {'Tentáculos de Rosa', 'Rose Tentacles', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'planta', '6', '2200', '1200', '41160533'}, 'ROSEWARRIOROFREVENGE' = {'Rosa, Guerrera de la Venganza', 'Rose, Warrior of Revenge', 'monstruo cantante', 'fuego', 'guerrero', '4', '1600', '600', '1557341'}, 'ROSEWITCH' = {'Bruja de la Rosa', 'Rose Witch', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'planta', '4', '1600', '1000', '23087070'}, 'ROSQUILLASDELAPERDICION' = {'Rosquillas de la Perdición', 'Doom Donuts', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '1', '0', '0', '10389794'}, 'ROULETTEBARREL' = {'Ruleta Rusa', 'Roulette Barrel', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'máquina', '4', '1000', '2000', '46303688'}, 'ROULETTESPIDER' = {'Ruleta de Araña', 'Roulette Spider', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '36708764'}, 'ROYALCOMMAND' = {'Orden Real', 'Royal Command', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '33950246'}, 'ROYALDECREE' = {'Decreto Real', 'Royal Decree', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '51452091'}, 'ROYALFIRESTORMGUARDS' = {'Guardias de la Tormenta de Fuego Real', 'Royal Firestorm Guards', 'monstruo de efecto', 'fuego', 'piro', '4', '1700', '1200', '54040221'}, 'ROYALGUARD' = {'Guardia Real', 'Royal Guard', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'máquina', '6', '1900', '2200', '39239728'}, 'ROYALKEEPER' = {'Guardián Real', 'Royal Keeper', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'zombi', '4', '1600', '1700', '16509093'}, 'ROYALKNIGHT' = {'Caballero Real', 'Royal Knight', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'hada', '3', '1300', '800', '68280530'}, 'ROYALKNIGHTOFTHEICEBARRIER' = {'Caballero Real de la Barrera de Hielo', 'Royal Knight of the Ice Barrier', 'monstruo de efecto', 'agua', 'guerrero', '5', '2000', '2000', '66661678'}, 'ROYALMAGICALLIBRARY' = {'Biblioteca Real Mágica', 'Royal Magical Library', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'lanzador de conjuros', '4', '0', '2000', '70791313'}, 'ROYALOPPRESSION' = {'Opresión Real', 'Royal Oppression', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '93016201'}, 'ROYALPRISON' = {'Prisión Real', 'Royal Prison', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '26586849'}, 'ROYALSURRENDER' = {'Rendición Real', 'Royal Surrender', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'de contraefecto', '56058888'}, 'ROYALSWAMPEEL' = {'Anguila del Pantano Real', 'Royal Swamp Eel', 'monstruo cantante', 'agua', 'pez', '4', '1700', '1200', '37953640'}, 'ROYALTRIBUTE' = {'Tributo Real', 'Royal Tribute', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '72405967'}, 'ROYALWRITOFTAXATION' = {'Mandamiento Real de Impuestos', 'Royal Writ of Taxation', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '86742443'}, 'RRIGHTEOUSJUSTICE' = {'R- Justicia Honesta', 'R - Righteous Justice', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '37318031'}, 'RUBICMALEBRANCHEDELABISMOARDIENTE' = {'Rubic, Malebranche del Abismo Ardiente', 'Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss', 'monstruo cantante', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '3', '100', '2100', '734741'}, 'RUBICMALEBRANCHEOFTHEBURNINGABYSS' = {'Rubic, Malebranche del Abismo Ardiente', 'Rubic, Malebranche of the Burning Abyss', 'monstruo cantante', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '3', '100', '2100', '734741'}, 'RUDEKAISER' = {'Kaiser Rudo', 'Rude Kaiser', 'monstruo normal', 'tierra', 'guerrero-bestia', '5', '1800', '1600', '26378150'}, 'RUDRAALIADADELAJUSTICIA' = {'Rudra, Aliada de la Justicia', 'Ally of Justice Rudra', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'máquina', '5', '1900', '1200', '52265835'}, 'RUEDADELAPESADILLA' = {'Rueda de la Pesadilla', 'Nightmare Wheel', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '54704216'}, 'RUEDADELAPROFECIA' = {'Rueda de la Profecía', 'Wheel of Prophecy', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'lanzador de conjuros', '8', '2700', '1700', '65961085'}, 'RUEDADENTADASINIESTRA' = {'Rueda Dentada Siniestra', 'Sinister Sprocket', 'monstruo cantante', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '1', '400', '0', '61632317'}, 'RUFFIANRAILCAR' = {'Vagón Rufián', 'Ruffian Railcar', 'monstruo de efecto', 'tierra', 'máquina', '4', '1800', '1000', '24919805'}, 'RUGIDOAMENAZANTE' = {'Rugido Amenazante', 'Threatening Roar', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '36361633'}, 'RUGIDODEARCHIDEMONIO' = {'Rugido de Archidemonio', 'Archfiend\'s Roar', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '56246017'}, 'RUGIDODELTERRESTRE' = {'Rugido del Terrestre', 'Roar of the Earthbound', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '56339050'}, 'RUGIDOORGULLOSO' = {'Rugido Orgulloso', 'Prideful Roar', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '66518841'}, 'RUINAGENERALIZADA' = {'Ruina Generalizada', 'Widespread Ruin', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '77754944'}, 'RUINAREINADELOLVIDO' = {'Ruina, Reina del Olvido', 'Ruin, Queen of Oblivion', 'monstruo de ritual', 'luz', 'hada', '8', '2300', '2000', '46427957'}, 'RUINASANTIGUASCODIGOA' = {'Ruinas Antiguas Código A', 'Code A Ancient Ruins', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '99342953'}, 'RUINASDELOSSEÑORESDRAGONDIVINOS' = {'Ruinas de los Señores Dragón Divinos', 'Ruins of the Divine Dragon Lords', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '69868555'}, 'RUINQUEENOFOBLIVION' = {'Ruina, Reina del Olvido', 'Ruin, Queen of Oblivion', 'monstruo de ritual', 'luz', 'hada', '8', '2300', '2000', '46427957'}, 'RUINSOFTHEDIVINEDRAGONLORDS' = {'Ruinas de los Señores Dragón Divinos', 'Ruins of the Divine Dragon Lords', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'continua', '69868555'}, 'RULETADEARAÑA' = {'Ruleta de Araña', 'Roulette Spider', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '36708764'}, 'RULETARUSA' = {'Ruleta Rusa', 'Roulette Barrel', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'máquina', '4', '1000', '2000', '46303688'}, 'RUNAWAYKARAKURI' = {'Karakuri Descontrolado', 'Runaway Karakuri', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '83831356'}, 'RUNEEYESPENDULUMDRAGON' = {'Dragón de Péndulo de Ojos Rúnicos', 'Rune-Eyes Pendulum Dragon', 'monstruo de fusión', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '8', '3000', '2000', '1516510'}, 'RUPTURADELABURBUJA' = {'Ruptura de la Burbuja', 'Bubble Crash', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '61622107'}, 'RUPTURADELATRANSMIGRACION' = {'Ruptura de la Transmigración', 'Transmigration Break', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'continua', '66100045'}, 'RUPTURAFANTASTRUCO' = {'Ruptura Fantastruco', 'Ghostrick Break', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '80802524'}, 'RUPTURAPODEROSA' = {'Ruptura Poderosa', 'Power Break', 'carta de trampa', 'trampa', 'normal', '86821010'}, 'RUSHRECKLESSLY' = {'Arremetida Imprudente', 'Rush Recklessly', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'de juego rápido', '70046172'}, 'RUSHWARRIOR' = {'Guerrero del Apuro', 'Rush Warrior', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'guerrero', '2', '300', '1200', '36736723'}, 'RUTHLESSDENIAL' = {'Negación Despiadada', 'Ruthless Denial', 'carta mágica', 'mágica', 'normal', '73148972'}, 'RYKOCAZADORLUMINOSO' = {'Ryko, Cazador Luminoso', 'Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'bestia', '2', '200', '100', '21502796'}, 'RYKOLIGHTSWORNHUNTER' = {'Ryko, Cazador Luminoso', 'Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'bestia', '2', '200', '100', '21502796'}, 'RYUESPIRITU' = {'Ryu Espíritu', 'Spirit Ryu', 'monstruo de efecto', 'viento', 'dragón', '4', '1000', '1000', '67957315'}, 'RYUKISHIN' = {'Ryu-Kishin', 'Ryu-Kishin', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '3', '1000', '500', '15303296'}, 'RYUKISHINCLOWN' = {'Payaso Ryu-Kishin', 'Ryu-Kishin Clown', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '2', '800', '500', '42647539'}, 'RYUKISHINENERGIZADO' = {'Ryu-Kishin Energizado', 'Ryu-Kishin Powered', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '1600', '1200', '24611934'}, 'RYUKISHINPOWERED' = {'Ryu-Kishin Energizado', 'Ryu-Kishin Powered', 'monstruo normal', 'oscuridad', 'demonio', '4', '1600', '1200', '24611934'}, 'RYUKOKKI' = {'Ryu Kokki', 'Ryu Kokki', 'monstruo de efecto', 'oscuridad', 'zombi', '6', '2400', '2000', '57281778'}, 'RYUOKAMI' = {'Ryu Okami', 'Ryu Okami', 'monstruo de efecto', 'luz', 'wyrm', '8', '2900', '1200', '63737050'}, 'RYURAN' = {'Ryu-Ran', 'Ryu-Ran', 'monstruo normal', 'fuego', 'dragón', '7', '2200', '2600', '2964201'}, 'RYURANMANGA' = {'Ryu-Ran Manga', 'Manga Ryu-Ran', 'monstruo toon', 'fuego', 'dragón', '7', '2200', '2600', '38369349'}, 'RYUSENSHI' = {'Ryu Senshi', 'Ryu Senshi', 'monstruo de fusión', 'tierra', 'guerrero', '6', '2000', '1200', '49868263'}, 'RYUUSEIRYUUMETEOBLACKDRAGON' = {'Dragón Meteoro Negro Ryuuseiryuu', 'Ryuuseiryuu Meteo Black Dragon', 'monstruo de fusión', 'oscuridad', 'dragón', '8', '3500', '2000', '30086349'} } return c